Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream
by SugaryDiamond
Summary: [Discontinued] The Storybook Kingdom where all stories live has been destroyed by the Bad-End Writers. Leaving only Cure Raven of the original PreCure to survive and serperated from her fairy Hood. It's up to Cure Pixie, Cure Mirror, Cure Mermaid, Cure Raven, and Cure Alice to stop history from repeating. But will they survive or will the threads of fate be the end of them?
1. Faith, Trust, and Cure Pixie Dust?

"Help me!" a loud, high pitched scream filled the air. The sound of a human being thrown against a wall reverberated like a loud drum. A girl was seen flying across the area, her unkempt, raven black hair flying in the breeze. This girl was named Cure Raven, the Cure of misfortune, as she saw herself, but that was her opinion.

Another screech filled the air, and what looked like a cross between a magpie and a harpy flew above the girl. Cure Raven winced and she couldn't move, her muscles just refused to listen to her desperate plea. The woman grabbed the girl and bashed her against a tree and threw her into the air and kicked her down. "Die, Cure Raven!" she screeched, like nails on a chalkboard.

As the raven haired girl fell down, tears fell down her face. "It's hopeless," she whispered and fell down into the rubble of part of the castle. She hit her head on a large piece of a rock, tumbling down onto a crumbling wall that hung above the edge of the Storybook Kingdom. What was once a prosperous, magical land was now desolate and barren.

A little red and black fairy shaped like a large bee hovered in the air, frozen in fear, his green hood pulled up. His eyes were wide, and his wings fluttered helplessly. Magpie popped up and grabbed one of his wings with her claws. The red and black bee struggled to free himself from the claw, but Magpie's grip was too strong. "Bye-bye, Hood," She gave a smile resembling that of a serial killer wanting more blood, and it stretched farther than a normal smile should.

"Cure Raven~hoho!" Hood screamed before he was thrown over the edge of the kingdom, shooting down to Earth like a rocket. Magpie smirked and tossed her hair before disappearing in a swirl of crow feathers. A faint yet bone chilling cackle filled the air as she left.

Cure Raven looked up. Her eyes became very hazy as she felt blood drizzle down from the laceration on her head. Maybe it was best if she just died or lost her memories after all. All of them seemed to be leaving her anyway. She couldn't hear Cure Duck's final breaths, nor could she see Cure Glass's twinkling eyes that pleaded for help. Not even Cure Beast. It was like she couldn't see the permanent mischievous smile she always had on her face.

Her ballerina themed outfit was torn horribly. Her tutu lost a lot of its ruffles, and there were many rips and scratches on the torso. Her ponytail came undone, and became scraggly and tangled as a result of too much fighting. Her golden eyes were drowning in a sea of sorrow and pain, losing all the shine they once had. She could feel the wall beneath her cracking...it was finally her time. Cure Raven's hazy eyes closed just before the wall gave out and she began to spiral down to Earth. A small smile of relief creeped on her face.

And just like that everything became nothing but pitch black to her...maybe that was what her team saw.

* * *

><p><em>(OP: Purikyua Story - Yukari Tamura ft. Hood)<em>

* * *

><p>The high pitched ringing sound of an alarm clock resounded through a bedroom, just like it did every morning. A hand reached out from under a green blanket and groped the air until it found the clock. Knocking it off the table, it clattered down onto the oak floor and stopped ringing. The covers shifted and a girl sat straight up. Her dirty blonde locks were messed up to no end, her ocean blue eyes groggy. Looking down, she picked up the clock and looked at it. The clock read seven thirty in the morning.<p>

"Oh well," Kimura Sora told herself confidently. Once she got herself out of bed, she took off her green and pink flower pajamas and slipped on her dull school uniform. Once again, she let out a discontented sigh. It was so dull. It consisted of a white tank top under a short sleeved beige sweater vest, a grey skirt with a red trim, and grey Mary Janes. Why couldn't the school have chosen more lively and uplifting colors, like green or pink or blue?

Once she got herself dressed, she went into the bathroom to brush her hair. She got it straightened out after a few minutes, and it cascaded down to her hips, without a single curl in those dirty blonde strands. Picking up her school bag, she walked down the stairs. They all made loud, creaking noises with every step Sora took. She was used to it by now.

Sora could already hear the noise from the kitchen, smiling bright she jumped into the kitchen. "Good morning!"

"Oh! I'm late again!" Her father, Kimura Ryou, wailed and ran around the kitchen with toast in his mouth. His hair was short and dirty blonde and his eyes were dark brown. The gray business suit he wore was horribly wrinkly from being wadded up, and it hadn't been ironed.

"Is there a time when you're never late?" Her mother, Kimura Nanami, asked before stifling a giggle. Her mother had curly brown hair that cascaded down to her shoulders, framing a set of ocean blue eyes, the same ones her daughter had. She wore a simple one piece white dress and a gray hoodie. She pushed her glasses up and sipped some of her tea.

"Good morning, Mom," Sora smiled as she grabbed her lunch from the counter and put it in her bag before adjusting her hair a bit.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?" Nanami asked with some concern peppering her voice.

Sora turned around as she walked down the hallway, "Nope! I don't really like breakfast!" The dirty blonde gave a smile and walked out the door, closing it quickly.

"You need to eat breakfast! It's healthy for you!" Nanami exclaimed, but Sora had left the house and didn't hear her. _'If she keeps this up she's going to keel over one day,'_ She thought worriedly. Sora wasn't exactly one for healthy eating, despite Nanami's efforts to get her to eat some breakfast. She wouldn't be able to get through the day on an empty stomach, or an empty stomach lacking in healthy, nutritious foods.

Sora began running down the street, her heart pumping with excitement. She was just sure that something really great was going to happen today, she just knew it. After all, school just started two days ago, something good had to happen...maybe.

* * *

><p><em>(Title Card: Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust! Cure Pixie Poofs In!)<em>

* * *

><p>She turned a sharp corner before stopping and looked at a small bird up in a tree. It stood at the edge of a nest, stretching its wings out as though it were preparing itself for its first flight. Sora smiled as it hopped onto a branch. She hoped it could succeed and soar into the sky, just like all the other birds. '<em>You can do it, Mr. Bird!'<em> Sora cheered in her mind.

The bird kept skipping on the branch until it reached the edge. The dirty blonde haired girl was so lost in watching this little bird prepare for its first flight that she completely lost track of time. With a small but courageous chirping noise, the bird spread it's wings and flew off the branch. It soared, with its wings outstretched, almost gliding into the air.

Sora smiled wider. He did it! It was always a joy to see little birds fly across the wind. "Sometimes I wish I could fly far away. On pixie wings though." Sora said aloud before letting out a small giggle and walking down the street.

This was a typical morning in Hon Town for Sora. She always took time to bid hello to people who rode their bikes down the street, anyone who walked with umbrellas to block out the sun, or say hi to the neighbors or their kids. _'Only have a half a block to go_.' The dirty blonde thought confidently and walked a bit faster. She was on that side of Hon Town, the side every city or town had. That side where one would rarely ever see anyone outside, or where it was just way too quiet to be normal.

Suddenly, her smile morphed into a look of innocent curiosity. She heard a squeaky noise and looked down at her feet. Lying next to her foot was a small black and red creature shaped like a large bee, donning a dark green hood. Its eyes were closed, indicating that it was unconscious. But she didn't know that it was an actual living being. Picking it up cautiously, she brushed some dirt and grass blades off of it.

"You poor thing. I'll sew you up when I get home. Then I'll try to find your owner," Sora said to herself and put the fairy in her bag.

Suddenly she could hear the school bell ring. "Oh well, I'll get there in time." The dirty blonde smiled confidently and went into a steady jog.

The pathway to Hon Academy was never exactly easy to get through. Some days it was so jam packed that it took a lot of effort just to move forward. Today was no exception. It didn't help that Sora was just short, at least five foot was to her, so practically no one saw her unless they looked down.

"Sora!" Another girl's voice made Sora whip her head around attentively. The girl in question was pretty tall for someone her age. Her hair was dyed a dark purple, and her eyes were the color of sapphires.

Sora waved to her friend. "Hi, Momo-chan! How are you this morning?"

"I'm great as usual! What about you?" Momo exclaimed cheerfully. Sora's stomach growled ungracefully, begging for food, which made the two of them burst into hearty laughter. "I take it you didn't eat breakfast again, huh?"

"Guilty as charged," Sora admitted ruefully, her face turning a touch red with embarrassment.

Momo noticed that some of the crowds were beginning to disperse, giving them enough room to walk through them. "Good! We can actually get there now!"

"That's a relief," Sora said as the two friends began walking down the pathway.

"By the way," Momo began, her sapphire eyes brimming with curiosity. "Did you hear about that meteor shower yesterday?"

Sora cocked her head to one side with a confused look on her face. "Meteor shower?" There were never any meteor showers in Hon Town. There was nothing about one on the news as far as she knew, and if there was one, news reporters would have kept them up to date on it weeks in advance.

"I heard some people say they saw to beams of light, a red and black one, last night. They said the black one was a girl in some odd uniform." The purple haired girl answered, pushing her curly locks up with hands.

"A girl in an odd uniform? That's strange."

"I know, right? It's so weird!"

"Then why would they call it a meteor shower then?"

Momo shrugged. "Beats me. That's just what I heard."

"Interesting..." A low but audible voice chirped up from behind, almost scaring Sora out of her wits. The two surprised girls turned around to find a girl about their own age, with wavy snow white hair cascading all the way down to her lower back, quite gracefully at that. Her eyes were a striking green, like a vast meadow in spring. She was wearing the same uniform as the other girls.

"Um, hi there!" Momo stuttered, still trying to comprehend her unexpected presence. "You're Yamada Sumiko-san, right?"

"That was the name my parents christened me with, yes," Sumiko replied in a monotone and somewhat uninterested tone of voice, like she was in no mood for silly stuff or funny business. "This meteor shower of which you discuss is very illogical. There is absolutely no possible way that a girl in an odd uniform would just come spiraling down from the sky. I opine that this might just be a silly rumor your more rambunctious classmates made up to amuse themselves."

"You...you may have a point," Sora stammered. With that, Sumiko gracefully walked away, her pristine white waves bouncing with every step she took. Sora and Momo couldn't help but watch as the girl ambled closer to the school gate.

"She does make some valid points, but my friends recorded it with their phones and showed it to me," Momo muttered.

"I worry about her," Sora said, smile fading ever so slightly.

"But worse than that, we're gonna be late!" Momo belted and sprinted to the gate faster than a cheetah chasing its prey.

"Hey! W-Wait for me!" Sora called out and ran after her purple haired friend.

* * *

><p>A large, brown and white castle was floating aimlessly in the middle of a completely dark void. That's where the Bad-End Writers live. It was in the shape of a bottle of ink, a very unconventional shape for a castle to resemble. The castle door was locked shut, but a dim light poured out of the top. Other than that, basically nothing was around it. Just a never ending blank space with tall pillars around it, with some type of odd writing on them.<p>

Inside was actually quite dull. The walls were all a plain, pristine white, with nothing decorating them. No pictures, no fake plants, nothing. All the furniture was white, like a blank piece of paper that had yet to be written on. A giant white throne was in the back of the white room, occupied by a humanoid wolf creature with gray fur, donning a large red and white robe that glistened in sunlight. He also wore black garments underneath his heavy robe. His decor was just as dull and lifeless as he was. His eyes were dark and heavy from no sleep, but it didn't make his anger any less prominent.

"How could you lose them?!" A gruffy voice roared.

"Sorry! We did the best we could!" An overweight pig in a chair argued petulantly. He was wearing a straw hat on his head and overalls that were a bit too small for his body. Next to him was a rake and a wobbling tower of junk food: doughnuts, bags of potato chips, and tons of cakes. The overweight pig, Piggy, took a bag of potato chips and opened it and began pouring it in his large mouth.

"Really, Piggy! It'd do you a lot of good to not scarf everything down in one whole gulp! That's so gross!" A snooty voice called out. A girl wearing an old fashioned black ballroom gown with a corset sat on a small royal throne. It lacked the plainness and dullness that King Wolf's throne had, as she made sure to make it as glittery and grandiose as humanly possible. Her hair was black and part of her bangs covered one of her bloody red eyes. She filed her sharp fingernails before sighing.

"I-I-I-I-I don't know how!" Magpie squawked and hit Piggy in the head, making him cough a boat load of chips up. Suddenly before anyone could say anything, a mighty roar and they all froze. Looking forward they saw King Wolf, his gaze cold and unforgiving.

"Enough!" King Wolf roared again, reaching forward to grab his royal scepter. With the scepter in hand, he stomped over to the frightened Magpie. The castle trembled violently with every step he took. He hit her across the face with the scepter before viciously kicking the poor creature across the castle grounds, sending her flying into a tiny fish bowl. Princess squeezed her eyes shut, not keen on witnessing such cruel behavior. "Now this time I want you to find that fairy and kill it!" He hissed, dark eyes blazing with fury.

Magpie pushed herself up and looked angrily at the other two villains. Piggy was still stuffing his face, this time with a giant cake. Princess was focused on painting her nails with venom. "I won't fail," Magpie mumbled and disappeared in a vortex of feathers.

King Wolf sighed in frustration and stomped back up the small stairs that lead to his throne. Closing his eyes, he let his minions carry on with their...special activities. At least to Piggy, stuffing his face with tons of foods all day long was an activity; maybe even a sport. For Princess, acting like she even cared about fighting was a titanic effort.

* * *

><p>The school day was almost nearing its end, and Sora couldn't wait to get through the rest of it. Lunch time had passed, and since she had brought her bento box with her, she was able to spend lunch with her friends, and the growling in her stomach finally ceased. "Lunch tastes the best when you hang out with your friends..." She mused to herself, stretching her arms upward to loosen them up a bit.<p>

"Come on! You're the smart one!"

"We'll give them back tomorrow! Let us copy your notes!"

"Or better yet, just give us the answers altogether!"

Their voices were so loud, they snapped Sora out of her reverie. She noticed three girls cornering Sumiko at her seat. The white haired, bespectacled girl said nothing and continued to read the book in her hand. "Hey! We're talking to you, Yamada!"

"Please don't interrupt me while I'm reading," Sumiko replied in a low voice.

These girls weren't going to take no for an answer. One of them leaned closer to Sumiko with a scowl on her face. "Hey! If someone asks you to do something for them, you do it! I find it hard to believe that someone as smart as you can't understand something even babies can understand. It's not that hard!"

"It's not that hard to study for a test, either," Sumiko answered coolly. "If you're really so desperate to get an A+ on the next test, why don't you actually study for it like good students? It's not very dignified to demand answers from me, and it reflects badly on you as a student."

The girls' faces all turned red with embarrassment. "Wh-What did you say?!"

"You have some nerve! You think you're all that 'cause you got a big brain?!"

"You better give us the answers on the next test, Egghead!"

Sumiko glared at them. "My answer is and will forever be no. Please leave at once."

"We're not letting you off so easy!"

Sora couldn't believe it. Even after Sumiko very clearly told them no, they were still harassing her. She was not going to stand for this. What gave them the right to gang up on her like that? Sora stomped over to Sumiko's desk and slammed her palm on the table so hard that the rowdy girls actually backed away a bit in alarm. "Wha-?!"

"Let's be fair everyone!" Sora shouted.

"Okay, who are you, and like, why are you sticking your nose in our business?" The girls said in perfect unison.

The teacher was out so he couldn't take care of it. Sora remembered these girls. Often they were derogatorily nicknamed The Three Beckys for some reason even she couldn't fathom. Sora scowled at the girls, put a hand on her hip, and kept her palm on Sumiko's desk, shaking her head to toss some hair out of her eyes. It was silent, awkwardly silent. Even Sumiko was silent, as all she did was sink into her chair. Kind of natural as they were the newest transfer students and triplets.

"Because your trying to pump answers from Yamada-san. You need to be fair and put your brain to work! Use confidence and I'm sure you'll get some answers right on the test." Sora gave a confident smile to the girls who snarled in disgust.

"Like, whatever. Come on, girls. We have better things to do," One of them said and walked away. The other girls followed suit. They figured it wasn't worth it to mess with Sumiko anymore.

"T-Thank y-you." Sumiko managed to get out and she sat straight up in her chair.

Sora gave a smile, "It's nothing really." The teacher came in and everyone quickly filed back to their seats. Sure Sora wasn't Sumiko's friend. But it was only natural to stop bullying, rather than staying silent...at least to the Sora it was. She figured that if nobody else would stand up for what was right, she would.

What she didn't realize was that the sort of stuffed bee she picked up had witnessed the entire incident, its eyes sparkling with delight. "A strong will to protect others~hoho..." The little red bee trailed off. "She might be one of the PreCure~hoho!" he squealed silently and jumped up and down a little, though no one paid attention as they were focused on Mr. Hitori's lesson. Plus, he kept his voice low so nobody would hear him. He didn't want to startle them and make a scene.

"Open up your English textbooks to page seventeen, now." Mr Hitori ordered, his blue eyes stern and not in the mood for funny business. The students obeyed his command silently. There was no way they could argue with a teacher as strict as Mr. Hitori, and it usually never ended well with those who dared to do so, so it wasn't worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Eyecatch 1: Sumiko and Amaya are seen together watching as Sora and Kayo struggle to do their homework. Hood suddenly falls out of nowhere sending papers everywhere. Sumiko and Amaya sweatdrop as Sora and Kayo chase Hood, the Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream logo can be seen on the center bottom of the screen.)<strong>

**(Eyecatch 2: Sora appears playing with a jack in the box with the other Cures (in civilian form) and Hood right behind her looking over her shoulder. It appears to not work and she starts slamming her fist on the toy. Suddenly, it explodes into light and the girls are now in their Cure forms. They look curious at one another with Hood equally confused by what happened. The Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream logo appears on the center bottom of the screen.)**

* * *

><p>When the final bell rang, everyone stormed out of the school building as though they had been in prison for a decade. Momo expected to walk home with her friend, only for Sora to decline. "Are you sure?" Momo asked, her face a mask of concern.<p>

"I'm sure I can walk home by myself today, Momo." Sora gave a confident smile. Although she was concerned for her friend's safety, as they always walked home together, Momo nodded hesitantly and the two waved goodbye. But getting home would take a lot longer than usual today.

As she began her usual route home, she noticed a lost little girl. The dark brown twin tailed girl was wearing the Hon Preschool uniform. Sora always saw little preschool kids walking to school with their parents, so she saw those uniforms every day. Something was wrong. No child was ever left all alone. "I w-want m-my m-mommy!" She cried.

Sora ambled over to the little girl and kneeled in front of her. "Hey there. Don't cry. I can help you find your mommy." Sora gave a confident smile and adjusted her gray schoolbag. "My name is Sora Kimura what's yours?"

The little girl looked up at Sora and sniffled. "Hibiki Y-Yuki."

Hood peeked a little from over the bag and he started sensing danger...mostly the stench of rotting flesh. That was the smell of Magpie, and he could tell she was near. But what could he do? If he popped out and told Sora about it, they would all get scared.

Right then and there, a tornado of black feathers swirled all around them, sending leaves and flowers all over the place. The wind was so harsh, it left scratches on Sora's skin, but she was quick to pull the frightened girl into her arms to protect her. But this was strange. Where did these black feathers come from? "What in the world was that?!" Sora yelped, her hair now frizzy and tangled.

She looked up and saw a woman with large black wings. She looked very much like a harpy, like the images she would find online. But harpies aren't real! None of this could be real, but the fact that she felt the wind cut her skin was proof enough that all of this was real. "Who...who are you?"

Magpie noticed the red bee peeping out from Sora's bag. "Found you." She extended her palm out, and a fierce gust of wind blew out. Sora was quick to scoop the girl up and run for her life.

_'What is this?! What's happening?! My head feels like it's spinning!'_ Sora thought with every breath she inhaled. She needed to get away. Call the police. Do something! But Magpie descended in front of her with a cold, stern look. Despite her own fears, Sora clutched the girl tightly in her arms. "Stay away!"

"I'm scared! I want my mommy!" Hibiki wailed.

Sora stroke her back gently. She couldn't be scared. Not in front of this little girl. If she was scared, then it'd make the girl just as scared as she. "Don't worry. We'll find your mom."

"Hmph. Your mother doesn't love you. Then again, who would like a stupid little brat like you? If she really did care about you, she would have watched you more carefully," Magpie sneered, the wicked smile on her face unchanging.

Sora clutched the girl tighter. Just what was this creature? First she attacks them and then harasses them? How could she even have the gall to say such terrible things? The fear in her heart was strong, but her kind heart was stronger.

"T-That's not true!" Hibiki sniffled, tears swelling in her eyes.

Earlier, Sora was scared out of her mind. But now, her fear morphed into courage, and this time, she didn't even so much as flinch. She grabbed a nearby rock and chucking it into the air. It flew high and fast, striking Magpie straight on her forehead.

"OWWW!" Magpie clutched her forehead as the rock fell back on the concrete. The sheer courage behind that maneuver was enough to make her angrier than a rampaging elephant. "You little brat!" Magpie hissed and sent a flurry of needle feathers at Sora, throwing her back into a tree, making Hood and her books spill out of the bag.

"Oh no!"

"May your story end right here, come out! Yaminaa!" Magpie laughed.

A large book with blank pages suddenly appeared in mid-air, opening up and sucking everything in like a vacuum. As soon as it opened, Hibiki could feel her grip weakening as she got lifted into the air. "Hibiki! No!" Sora clutched her as tight as she possibly could. Whatever Magpie was doing wasn't good, and if Hibiki was taken...who knows what could happen!

"Help me!"

"Hibiki! Hang on!" Hibiki tried to do as Sora asked, and held on tight. Unfortunately, her grip weakened and the gust of wind increased its strength. Soon, Hibiki couldn't hold on anymore, and her hands let go of Sora's. The dirty blonde haired girl stumbled on the ground, horrified as poor, helpless Hibiki was swallowed by the book. "HIBIKI!"

The book closed shut and a keyhole rested in the center. It faced a lone wooden bench in the park before shooting a black ray of light at it. Before Sora could even react, a set of eyes appeared. Then, it grew a set of large arms and legs, with a keyhole protruding out from its back. Sora scrambled in front of a tree in fear. The creature was so huge, it was the size of two elephants put together.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the middle of the ruins of the Storybook Kingdom, buried underneath a pile of rubble was a clock with thirty numbers on it, each slice colored black with a silver number in roman numerals. Suddenly, as if it sensed the Yaminaa being summoned, the first one glowed brightly. Even though nothing happened, a faint cackling sound echoed in the air, but it sounded more like a roar than a cackle.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yaminaa!" It cried out before almost swatting the tree Sora sat under. Sora was quick to scramble out of its way, but the Yaminaa's hand broke the tree and sent it flying onto the street.<p>

"Oh my God! It's a monster!" She had always read about monsters in her favorite fairy tales, but never in her life did she think she would end up seeing a real one.

"You need to help her~hoho!" Hood cried out and flew up and came face-to-face with Sora.

"The bee...it talks!" The dirty blonde screamed and fell backwards again. First a monster appeared and now the bee she picked up was real, too? Things were just getting weirder and weirder. Sora wasn't sure what to do.

Magpie grinned. "Gimme the fairy! I need it so my master will be proud of me!"

Hood flitted behind Sora. "No! Don't take me~hoho!" Sora could hear the desperation in the bee's voice. She could tell right away that this Magpie creature was bad news. But what could she do? Magpie and that Yaminaa were too strong. She was just a normal girl. But Magpie took Hibiki and turned her into that Yaminaa. If she was bold enough to hurt a little girl, then who knows what she could do to Hood.

"Why should I hand him to you?" Sora grabbed the bee and held him near her chest. "You can't have Hoho!"

"Actually my name is Hood~hoho!" Although Hood knew this was a bad time for explanation, as a Yaminaa knocked over a telephone pole right as he said that, he had faith in Sora. She could be one of them. "I'm searching for new PreCure, because that evil woman Magpie and her friends wrecked the Storybook Kingdom~hoho! Because of them, all sorts of stories were destroyed from Peter Pan all the way to Alice in Wonderland~hoho!" Hood got out.

Sora began trying to process everything that Hood just said. For one, what was a PreCure? But all sorts of stories had been ruined?! Her favorite story Peter Pan had been crushed to bits and she didn't even know it. The dirty blonde glared and let the bee go. Now this was serious business.

"How dare you?!" Sora yelled and stomped her foot on the ground and she gave off a green aura. "First you destroyed a kingdom, then tons of beloved stories, then turned this girl into a monster?! This is absolutely without a doubt unforgivable!" With that, she was placed into a green ball of light. It was so bright that the Yaminaa, Hood, and Magpie had to shield their eyes from it.

"What is this?!" Magpie yelled.

In the ball of light, Sora looked around confused. "What?! Where am I? Is this...some kind of magic?"

Suddenly, a small storybook with a keyhole in the center appeared. Hood also appeared next to her. "Transform~hoho!" Hood yelled.

"Into what?"

"PreCure~hoho! You can be a super hero and save Hibiki-chan~hoho!" Hood answered.

Sora wasn't sure if she could do this. But Hibiki needed someone to save her. The Storybook Kingdom or whatever needed to be saved. Someone needed to help them. If she was given this power, then that meant she could do it. With her fear dissipating, she nodded.

Hood glowed in a green light and shot out a windup key with a green ribbon around it. "Pretty Cure, It's Story Time!" Sora yelled and slammed the key into the keyhole and turned it. Green light blasted out and the book disappeared.

First, Sora's hair became encased in a radiant light before it dissipated, changing it into a radiant yellow. It had been tied up into a pixie bob hair style. With a smile, she swirled around with more light enveloping her, closing her right hand. She pulled it up and opened it before blowing on it, sending green pixie dust everywhere. With a single jump, green knee high boots with pink bows on each of them appeared. Descending onto the ground, the pixie dust surrounded her towel dress before exploding, leaving behind a one piece, short green dress with an alligator teeth trim on the bottom. A pink bow formed on the center of her chest with a golden keyhole in the center. With a sweet wink, both of her eyes turned from blue to green, and a pink bow appeared on her hair, keeping it in place. She waved her hand beside her skirt, and her PreCure Storybook appeared in a solid white book case with a green keyhole on it, dangling from her skirt. Finally, large, blue green fairy wings sprouted out from her back. With a deep breath, Sora posed elegantly, the epitome of grace.

She came to some sort of realization, and words she didn't intend to say poured out of her mouth. "Turning faith into pixie dust," She announced and posed once more, her words ringing out in the air. "Cure Pixie!"

"Cure Pixie?! AWESOME!" Hood couldn't believe his eyes. He was right! Sora did become a PreCure! He was right to seek her out.

"Cure...Pixie...? Wha? Wha? Wha?' Cure Pixie looked all around herself. She was donning a new outfit, her hair changed color, and now she had wings. She looked like a real fairy. "Wow! I'm a real pixie! Yippee!" She found herself jumping up and down like a little kid who received dessert for being good. She was sure this was going to be awesome.

"Get her, Yaminaa!" Magpie announced and pointed forward. _Can't allow another PreCure to get in her way_, that's what she thought.

The Yaminaa charged forward and it was like Sora's-no-Cure Pixie's, body moved on it's own. She jumped up all on her own, and she stopped mid-air. Her wings were actually carrying her! She was flying!

"W-What the..." Pixie trailed off then snapped back to reality. She looked at the book. The little girl was still trapped in there. "Give Hibiki back!" She yelled, thanking the heavens no one lived or came on this side of town.

"Yaminaa!" The monster yelled and punched Cure Pixie sending her flying into a wall. A strong jolt of pain rushed through her back, almost rendering her unable to move. She winced and fell down on the ground with a weak whimper.

"Don't give up~hoho!" Hood cheered and stung Magpie in the neck, making her puff up. Due to her being allergic to bees, she couldn't do anything but stand in shock.

Cure Pixie nodded and charged forward, her wings glowing in a bluish green light. "Pixie Cutter!" Her wings sent two sharp slices of wind and light. Both attacks struck the monster right on its face, rendering it dizzy, causing it to stumble and fall on its rear end.

"Pixie Dust Impact!" The pixie themed PreCure shouted before she threw out a sphere of wind and pixie dust in her right hand. The Yaminaa swung its large left arm up and punched at the same time Cure Pixie hit with the attack. The collision caused a giant explosion and sent the two flying backwards.

"Go, Cure Pixie!" Hood cheered and jumped up and down as Magpie disappeared in shame.

Cure Pixie jumped forward and punched the Yaminaa twice before mercilessly it into the ground. _'Wow...I feel so powerful...like I can do anything...why do I feel like this? Is this what it's like to be a PreCure?'_ She thought as she fought the monster. "Pixie Dust Impact!" She threw another ball of wind and pixie dust, creating a giant impact.

"Yaminaa!" As the wind cleared out, it grabbed Pixie's leg and slammed her into the ground like she was a rag doll. After that, he pulled her up and tossed her across the area, sending her flying into a pile of rubble. She pushed herself up and looked the monster dead in the eye.

"Your going down!" The blonde PreCure yelled and glowed green again. _'I can't give up! Not now! I have to defeat it! For Hibiki's sake! For Peter Pan's sake! For...everyone!'_

"Finish it off!~hoho!" Hood hollered. She was so close to defeating it.

"Fly high forever! Pretty Cure," Cure Pixie's wings increased in size, glowing in a radiant bluish green hue. She jumped up and spun around like a ballerina, causing a tornado of wind to form all around her. She stopped, landed on her heels quickly, and held out her arms as if she was going to fly upwards.

"Faithful Winds!" With that, the wings suddenly began flapping at a fast pace. A large whirlwind of pixie dust and wind engulfed the monster and she winked. "May the power of faith make your story continue!" The monster exploded and the book disappeared. Hibiki popped right out, and Cure Pixie was quick to fly toward her and catch her, saving her from cracking her skull or suffering a brain injury.

She took Hibiki to a quiet place before turning back to normal and placed her in front of a tree. "Hibiki. Wake up. You okay?" Sora whispered. She could see Hibiki's eyes flutter, much to her intense relief. She's okay! Hibiki opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was Sora.

"Neechan...what happened to me?" Hibiki whimpered.

"You passed out," Sora lied. She felt bad about doing so, but the girl was already scared out of her wits. She didn't need any more fright. She was glad to have saved the girl's life.

"Hibiki!"

An unfamiliar voice caught their attention. It wasn't anything Sora recognized, but the owner of the voice new Hibiki's name. The voice got louder. "Hibiki?! Where are you?!"

Hibiki stood up in alarm. She knew that voice. "Mommy?!"

"Hibiki!" A young woman in her thirties with scraggly dark brown hair ran into the area, her face completely drowning in worry. But as soon as she saw Hibiki, tears of joy sprung right out, and a relieved smile appeared on her wrinkled face. Hibiki returned the smile. "Hibiki!"

"Mommy!" Hibiki ran into her mother's arms and cried into her chest. Hibiki's mother cried as she squeezed her daughter, stroking her hair gently.

"Oh, Hibiki! Thank goodness you're okay! I was so worried about you!" Hibiki's mother couldn't be happier. Sora decided to leave them alone and let them have their moment. She found the sight to be very heartwarming. Mother and child, together again. "But don't ever wander off like that ever again! Understand?"

Hibiki looked down at her feet with a guilty, remorseful look on her face. "Yes, Mommy. But look!" Hibiki pointed to Sora with a smile. "The nice lady stayed with me!"

Hibiki's mother looked up at Sora. "Oh. Have you stayed with her this whole time?"

"Yes, ma'am. I was the one who found her," Sora explained.

"Oh! You're such a kind girl. Thank you so much for watching my baby," Hibiki's mother stood up and bowed before Sora vigorously, as though Sora was a queen of a noble country.

Sora turned a little red and waved her hands in front of the relieved woman. "No no! I'm just happy you two are back together again."

"Thank you, Neechan!" Hibiki chirped.

"You're welcome," Sora kneeled in front of Hibiki and ruffled her hair with her hand. "You be nice to your mom, okay?"

"Okay!"

With mother and daughter together again, they waved goodbye to Sora and went about their way. Sora smiled, happy that they managed to get their happy ending for now. Hood flitted in front of Sora with a smile on his face.

"You were awesome back there~hoho! I was right to make you a PreCure~hoho!" Hood chirped.

Sora turned to look at Hood with a serious look on her face. "You have a LOT of explaining to do!"

Hood did a little sailor salute. "Way ahead of you~hoho!"

This was just the beginning...she had many battles ahead of her. Maybe this time, history won't repeat itself...but not everyone can escape fate. But maybe, just maybe, she could. But so many questions still lingered in Sora's mind. What would happen after all of this?

* * *

><p><em>(ED: Wonderful Story Samba! - Shakira)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time On Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream:<strong>

**Sora:** I still don't understand what's going on...

**Sumiko:** Maybe I can give you a logical explanation, Cure Pixie.

**Sora and Hood:** Oh no! She heard and saw everything! But...no! (Add sentence ender ~hoho for Hood)

**Sumiko:** Next time on Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream, The Power Of Reflections! Cure Mirror Shines!

_May the next story also receive a happy ending!_


	2. Mirror Mirror On The Wall!

**A.N: Well...this chapter took WAY longer then I expected. But still chapter two of Fairytale Dream is complete. I'll try to update bi-weekly like I wanted to do from the beginning. Also if you see any spelling errors please let me know! Note; The second eyecatch has changed for first and second chapters. I also did what Bia and Jisu did and have English Dub Titles for each chapter choice.**

**~Royal Diamond**

* * *

><p>Sora sighed tiredly as she entered her room, she hung her vest on the hanger that was nailed to her bedroom's green walls. She then set her bag down on her dresser near her mirror. The dirty blonde then plopped down on her bed sighing once again. Her newly found bee friend, that turned out to not be a stuffed animal, came out of her bag.<p>

Hood flew around her room looking in both curiosity and awe at what she had. Books about pixies practically filled the old oak bookshelf to the brim. On the top of the bookshelf and all around the room were posters of pixie themed magical girls and pixie magical girl figurines. Some she made, some not. "Awesome~hoho..." Hood trailed off in awe.

Sora wasn't paying attention to the little bee fairy. The dirty blonde had so much she was thinking about. Who was Cure Pixie exactly? Was she Sora with a dress, new hair, and eyes. Plus, those extremely odd powers, what were those based off of? Faith? Pixie dust, or some type of wind related magic? Not only that, who was that woman anyways?

"Pretty sure its Magpie..." Sora Kimura trailed off.

"You said you had questions, lay them on me~hoho!" Hood smiled, though the smile was more of a relaxed and tired smile.

"Okay...I want to know everything that's happened so far." Sora looked at the little bee with a dead serious look. Though the look was somewhat quizzical.

_(OP: Purikyua Story – Yukari Tamura ft. Hood)_

"In a nutshell~hoho...that's it~hoho." Hood said in an honest tone.

Shock was pretty much the only expression that was plastered all over Sora's face. Her blue eyes were so wide they resembled small saucers, and even she couldn't prevent the ungraceful dropping of her jaw. In some ways she wished it was just a dream. That the whole entire day had been a dream. From the time she woke up to right up to that point. She wanted Cure Pixie to be a dream, and only that.

"S-So your saying that me and three other girls have to stop these Bad-End Writers from turning this world into a wasteland...but who are these girls? " The dirty blonde sputtered, desperately trying to pry information and comprehend this whole brouhaha.

"I don't know~hoho," The little red bee couldn't stop a yawn from escaping his mouth.

This didn't console Sora one bit. "But how are we supposed to find them if we have no idea who they are?"

"I don't know~hoho," Hood repeated. He wished he had solid answers for Sora.

"Then I have no more questions...but I promise you, I'll find my partners, save this world, and restore your kingdom!" Sora declared confidently before curling up into the fetal position. She was way too tired to even get dressed for bed or ask anymore questions. The dirty blonde closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, secretly hoping that every last bit of the day was nothing more then her imagination...but she knew all too well that it wasn't imaginary...it was just cold hard reality.

* * *

><p>Sumiko sat in her room, her hair done up in a loose ponytail. Her eyes were completely glued to her computer screen as she scanned through some photos. If they were just normal photos of scenery or paintings, it wouldn't be any cause for suspicions. However, the photos she was scanning through weren't any regular photos.<p>

They all had Cure Pixie on them.

The white haired girl looked through the pictures, seeing if they were an illusion. Some of them showed Cure Pixie fighting the Yaminaa. Others showed her during the sequence of Faithful Winds. There were even some photos of hood and Magpie, the latter with her neck red and swollen from the bee sting. Other photos showed Cure Pixie turning back into Sora.

Sora and Cure Pixie...were they one and the same. According to Sumiko's calculations, she was sure they were. But she needed confirmation. She needed to see Sora and confront her about it face-to-face.

"I must ask that girl if this is real," Sumiko mused, pushing up her circle shaped glasses with a serious look on her face. She had to know everything. After all, she wanted to be as smart as she could, and this was the way she would get her answer, no matter what it took to get them.

* * *

><p><em>(Title Card: The Power of Reflections! Cure Mirror Shines!)<em>

* * *

><p>The next morning Sora actually awoke before her alarm clock rang. Sitting up, she decided on taking a shower to clear her head. After doing so, she sat in front of the large mirror in her bedroom, just brushing her hair, staring nonchalantly at herself. She was still Sora Kimura, but she knew she was different. The dirty blonde knew in her heart she was no longer <em>just<em>Sora Kimura, but, a magical super heroine, Cure Pixie.

"What was I thinking yesterday?" Sora asked herself as she reached inside her bag. She pulled out her PreCure Storybook. Oddly enough it still had the golden keyhole. But the key she had yesterday wasn't with it. She placed her hand on the edges to try and pry it open. She pulled with all her strength, but it didn't budge.

With a sigh, she gently placed it on her dresser. A confident smile suddenly blossomed on her face like a newborn spring flower. "No doubting! Turning faith into pixie dust, Cure Pixie!" She yelled, doing the same pose as yesterday.

For some reason it just didn't feel the same. Even though she had both arms down and her palms out so they faced forward, and she had her legs crossed. It wasn't the same, maybe because she wasn't transformed perhaps...however, her thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing noise.

"Hey~hoho...do you have any food for me, please~hoho?" Hood laughed sheepishly as his stomach growled with a mighty roar, begging for some good food.

"Yeah I do. Just wait here." Sora bowed gracefully before trotting out of her room and into the hallway. However, she immediately froze at the sight of her mother, who wore a bright smile on her face. "Mom!"

"I'm surprised to see you up so early," Nanami continued to smile. There was a long awkward silence. The one where someone talks and no one answers for a long time. One of those types of awkward silences.

"Well...I decided to get up early!" Sora gave a confident smile and started down the stairs. However, she missed a step and began falling down the stairs on her butt. Her mother squeezed her eyes shut as soon as she heard the loud thud at the bottom of the stairs.

The pixie themed PreCure had yelled the whole time she had fallen, or in this case bounced, down the stairs. "Owie..." She winced and stood up shakily after she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you alright, Sora?" Nanami raced down the stairs to check on her to see if she had any fatal injuries. But she was too slow, and Sora had already dashed into the kitchen. Nanami strutted inside, and her eyes happened to witness a very unusual sight. Sora was searching in the cupboard...for breakfast food. Nanami found herself dumbfounded. "Wh-What the...?"

Sora held a box of Captain Munch in one hand, poured some into a small bowl, and started up the stairs. Her mother shook her head, trying to shake off the confusion, and continued on her merry way as the dirty blonde started up the stairs. She had assumed Sora finally started to realize the importance of eating breakfast.

Once Sora started down the hall she could hear her father yelling about how he was going to be late for work. Again. She had to wonder how her father even managed to keep his job. She opened the door to her room and closed it. Hood was still hovering around her room lazily, though for some reason the bee PreCure fairy was hovering upside down. How...interesting?

"Umm...I have your breakfast..." Sora told him, raising an eyebrow before setting the bowl on the table. As soon as Hood began chomping through the cereal, Sora put her Precure Storybook in her bag.

"Wow! This tastes great~hoho!" Hood replied with his mouth full of crushed pieces of Captain Munch.

Sora smiled. "Glad you enjoy it," She then changed into her school uniform and adjusted the buckle on her dull shoes. Glancing at the clock she saw she had less then fifty minutes left until school started. "I got to go to school," Sora grabbed her school bag.

"May I come~hoho? We don't have this thing called 'school' in the Storybook Kingdom~hoho." Hood asked as he finished his breakfast and turned into a regular flying position, cocking his head to one side.

"Sure. Get in my bag, but please stay quiet. I don't want anyone freaking out. Nobody in the human world has ever seen a talking bee before," Sora answered as she opened her bag for Hood to fly in. Hood obeyed her order without question and dashed right in.

"Alright. I'll be as quiet as a mouse~hoho."

As soon as she closed her bag, Sora dashed down the stairs without falling this time. Before she left, she grabbed her lunch off the counter and gave a confident smile as she walked out of her house. It was her own signature tradition to give her courage for the day.

As Sora walked down the pathway with the other students someone grabbed her hand and pulled her aside. For a moment, she assumed it was her friend, but she never grabbed her hand so forcefully. Startled, she pulled her hand away and stepped back. When she collected herself she saw the one person she didn't expect to see.

"Yamada-san?"

Sumiko stood in front of her, looking as serious as ever. But then again, when was she never serious? She seemed to glare at Sora, as though she wanted something from her.

"Kimura-san, we need to talk now," Sumiko she pushed up her circle glasses. Her green eyes practically screamed _'I want answers,'_ and she looked like she meant business. Sumiko always was a no nonsense kind of girl.

"About what?" A shiver went down Sora's spine, and Hood shifted in her bag, hearing everything.

"You know exactly what, Cure Pixie." The white haired girl answered in a solemn voice.

Sora couldn't prevent a single "Urk!" escaping her mouth. There was absolutely no possible way this girl could know she was Cure Pixie. How did she know? Sora's mind was flitting from scenario to scenario, all of them unimaginable. Sumiko stepped forward close enough that their faces were almost touching.

"I-I think you've been watching too much magical girl anime, I'm not this Cure Pixie." Sora laughed, rubbing one of her hands through her own hair. She stepped back a bit, as she didn't like that Sumiko was so close.

Sumiko took her white phone out of her bag and unlocked it. After a few seconds of her tapping away she pulled up the pictures of Sora, er Cure Pixie. The dirty blonde froze as Sumiko showed her the pictures. There was no denying it anymore, she had to come clean.

"Okay. You caught me," Sora sighed in dismay and her hands went to her face. She felt as though she was a criminal that had been caught red-handed after a robbery gone bad. She was sure Sumiko would probably tell everyone about it, and she would probably end up being either a hero or a laughing stock. She hoped the latter possibility wouldn't come true.

Sumiko's expression softened a bit, now satisfied with having gotten confirmation. "Thank you for being honest with me. There are still some answers I seek, however. I won't tell anyone, I promise," Sumiko told her, in a slightly less monotone voice this time. "If you would please be so kind, meet me in the library after school." The white haired girl said and took out her pocket dictionary and walked away while reading.

Sora sighed in pure despair and began wondering if this sort of thing happened to all superheroes. She then got on the path again and the dirty blonde continued to walk. But in the back of her mind, she was at least happy Sumiko promised her she wouldn't tell anyone. She didn't look to be the gossipy type.

Hood had listened to the whole conversation and, like Sora, many questions flashed through his mind. Like, how had Sumiko even seen them? He was sure that no one was around except him, Sora, Magpie, and the Yaminaa. Plus, how had she gotten those pictures without being close enough to the battlefield?

* * *

><p>In the Bad-End Writers' hideout everyone was sitting quietly, waiting for the arrival of King Wolf. There was thick tension in the air, and it seemed to suffocate them like they were being poisoned by carbon monoxide. Magpie sat on the floor still puffed up like someone took an air pump to her. Piggy was stuffing his face with a giant plate of biscuits and country gravy. He also accomplished the inhuman feat of shoving whole ears of corn in his mouth and turkey bacon with hot-sauce and cheese on it simultaneously. Princess just sat on her chair blowing on her snake venom painted toe nails. How she was able to survive having venom on her nails, no one had any idea.<p>

She gestured to a little grey mouse. "Bring me some grapes, will you? I need some Vitamin B and C."

"Yes, ma'am!" The little mouse scurried away for a few minutes, then coming back with a huge vine of purple grapes. Princess plucked one out and threw it in her mouth.

"Since when were you a health nut?" Magpie inquired.

"That's none of your business," Princess retorted. "A princess needs to be healthy in body and mind. I have to be in tip top shape in order to do my duties properly, something you fail at."

"You think it's MY fault those Pretty Cure appeared out of nowhere?!"

Princess shrugged before chewing another grape. Suddenly as if on cue King Wolf burst through the door and glared at Magpie. With a timid squeak, Magpie covered herself with her wings, preparing for the worst.

Without any mercy, King Wolf stomped over to the cowering Magpie, took out his staff, and smacked Magpie with it at least five times. Princess looked away, not wanting to watch King Wolf abuse the poor crow woman, but not because she felt sorry for Magpie. She had seen such a sight so many times that she had become bored of it. Stopping King Wolf didn't even cross her mind, not that she intended to, anyway. She knew better than to cross King Wolf or disobey his orders.

Although beating Magpie gave him some satisfaction, King Wolf was still burdened with irritation. He stormed over to his throne and plopped down on it with an exasperated sigh. "You're obviously too incompetent to do anything," He boomed.

Magpie huddled in a corner, continuing to cover herself with her winged arms. "Yes sir."

"Hey, Piggy! Care to pull your weight for once?!" King Wolf roared. Piggy paid absolutely no heed, as he was too busy letting out a huge, gross burp. The smell from his mouth made King Wolf recoil and flap one of his hands to fan it out. "Goodness! At least have the decency to say excuse me!"

"King Wolf? May I request permission to go this time?" Princess gave a sweet and sadistic smile, standing up as she slid on a pair of high heels.

"Sure. Knock yourself out," King Wolf waved his hand at her like he wanted her out. "It's not like I have any other options anyway," King Wolf whispered under his breath. "Make sure you don't fail." He snarled before glaring at the cowering huddle of black feathers once again.

Princess did a curtsy and disappeared in a flash of black light. King Wolf sighed and stood up and walked out of the room. It was about time for his nap. The only noise being made now was the sound of Piggy munching on a plate with gravy residue all over it. Magpie just kind of sat there rocking back and forth, completely traumatized by the beating and the stings from her wounds

"Want a bite?" Piggy asked, mashed potatoes and glass pouring out of his gob as he held out a giant turkey leg. Magpie didn't say a word.

* * *

><p>During lunch, Sora sat under a tree with her lunch in the center of her lap. Hood happened to sit down next to her. Momo had to go to the nurse's office because she didn't feel very well. There was some kind of stomach flu going around. She secretly hoped Momo would be okay. But in a way, it was kind of a blessing this time, as it gave her a good opportunity to talk to Hood.<p>

"Man, what am I gonna do?" Sora moped before taking a bite of a seaweed wrapped piece of shrimp. Then she picked up another piece and fed it to the lazy bee.

"Well she already knows~hoho...hopefully this doesn't get out of hand~hoho." Hood said as he chewed his food. Sora ate a bit of her rice nonchalantly.

She wasn't sure what to do.

Then she saw a sight that reminded her of yesterday. The Three Beckys were blocking a young girl's path, glaring at her like she was some disgusting mutant. But this girl wasn't Sumiko this time. The girl in question looked a tad younger and shorter than Sumiko and herself. She had short red hair that spiked a bit at the end, and her eyes were a sea green, like the ocean on a clear day. The Three Beckys threw their neon blue hair behind their shoulders and glared at her.

"I need to give these papers to Mrs. Resaki. You're blocking my way," The girl said bluntly and looked up at the three bullies. Very little if no fear was in her eyes.

"Don't think you're all that just because you're the daughter of a video game company!" One of them said looking down at her. Though the girl stayed silent, she really didn't really counter her remark. She kind of just stared at them, keeping her stern look, even if her insides were doing back flips. However just as two of them were about to smack the papers out of her hands, Sora grabbed one girl's hand.

"Enough." Sora scolded, stepping in front of the brown haired girl. "Picking on a young student is just plain terrible! You should be ashamed, being so unfair!"

"Great. Miss Goody Goody is back again," The leader of the girls deadpanned. "Look, just stay out of our business, alright? We don't need you sticking your nose where you're not wanted."

The red haired girl took the opportunity to run past them and hide behind Sora, clutching the papers in her hands tightly. "You should know better than to pick on someone for your own amusement! I'll tell a teacher if you do it again!" Sora yelled.

The leader put a hand on her hip. "So you're gonna be a snitch, huh? We'll see about-"

"Don't!" One of her lackeys stopped her from doing anything that might get her suspended or even expelled. "She's not worth it. Let's just blow this joint."

The leader yearned to beat this nosy blonde haired girl senseless. But she knew very well that she would get in trouble, and she didn't want to risk getting a detention or even a suspension. As much as she hated it, she decided to concede defeat. "Fine. But you better stay out of our business, you chump! We're not gonna go easy on you next time!" With that, the Three Beckys went about their not-so-merry way, leaving Sora and the red haired girl alone.

"Umm...thanks for helping me back there," The red haired girl told Sora gratefully.

Sora let out a laugh and waved her hand around. "Oh, it's nothing! I'm just glad they didn't do anything bad to you. You're not hurt, are you?"

The red haired girl shook her head. "Nope. I'm okay. Oh! I'm Inoue Kayo. Who are you?" She asked kindly.

"I'm Kimura Sora. It's nice to meet you," Sora shook Kayo's hand warmly. She couldn't help but notice Kayo's hands were quite soft and warm. "You should probably get going."

"I should," With a bow, Kayo turned around and trotted off to deliver the papers to Mrs. Resaki. But before she could take two steps, she suddenly tripped on a rock, falling flat on her face with a yelp. "Yeeek!" The papers flew out of her hands, scattering all over the place.

Sora was quick to grab all the papers before a wind could carry them into oblivion. Once she got them all in place, she ran over to Kayoko. "That must have hurt. Are you okay?"

Kayo pulled her face out of the grass. Some dirt spots and grass blades smeared her face, but she simply smiled and nodded. "I'm fine."

Sora didn't hesitate to hold her hand out. Kayo grasped her hand and let the dirty blonde girl help her out. "Thanks again. That's twice you've helped me today."

Sora handed Kayo all the papers. "You're welcome. Be careful okay?"

"Sure! Bye!" Kayo waved at Sora before trotting off into the school building, this time without tripping. Sora waved back with a smile, but a frown suddenly appeared on her face.

To her it felt a little unfair...she just had so many things bad going on with her today. First, Sumiko found out her identity, then Hood practically ate all her lunch, and finally that girl Kayo was bullied and she had to rescue her. When was she going to get some time for herself? To figure this whole thing out?

* * *

><p><strong>(Eyecatch 1: Sumiko and Amaya are seen together watching as Sora and Kayo struggle to do their homework. Hood suddenly falls out of nowhere sending papers everywhere. Sumiko and Amaya sweatdrop as Sora and Kayo chase Hood, the Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream logo can be seen on the center bottom of the screen.)<strong>

**(Eyecatch 2: Sora appears playing with a jack in the box with the other Cures (in civilian form) and Hood right behind her looking over her shoulder. It appears to not work and she starts slamming her fist on the toy. Suddenly it explodes into light and the girls are now in their Cure forms. They look curious at one another with Hood equally confused by what happened. The Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream logo appears on the center bottom of the screen.)**

* * *

><p>After school, Sumiko sat in the very back of the library. Her legs were crossed and currently she was reading <em>Romeo and Juliet<em>. Her face was blank and her eyes were completely focused on what was happening in her book. She had just gotten to the ending, where Juliet stabs herself with a dagger over Romeo's corpse. She was so absorbed in her book that at first she didn't even notice that Sora was sitting in front of her. Hood sat on Sora's shoulder quietly, his body tense with anticipation.

"Umm...hey. I'm here like you wanted," Sora interjected, waving her hand in front of the girl's face. Sumiko dismissed it by holding up one finger. Within two minutes she closed the book, put it down, and turned to look at Sora.

"Okay. I want some answers." Sumiko finally gave a response. "First, what exactly is PreCure and what's their purpose?"

"PreCure are legendary warriors that protect a world distant from Earth and are granted magical powers from the said world~hoho," Hood began. "However, PreCure are all different depending on the teams, because no team is alike~hoho. There is one group who protect a star shaped island and uses the power of space related objects and as their Cure names~hoho. There's another one too a duo who transforms together and have powers based on fire and ice, and they protect music and ponies~hoho. There's also a team of six who control light~hoho...two others I know of are a group who are themed off of things used to build utopia, and I think there was one who are based on poker~hoho..." For once, Hood didn't sound tired as he explained everything to them.

"Interesting," The glasses wearing girl said and pushed up her glasses. "Do you know anything else?"

"Nope. You would have to ask Cure Raven~hoho." The red and black bee fairy said earnestly. Sumiko could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth.

"Cure Raven?" Sora asked curiously cocking her head to one side. He had never mentioned a Cure Raven at all. Who was she? Was she a bad PreCure who was causing trouble? Or had she gone solo and was set on being a solo Cure? So many questions were running through her mind, probably more than Sumiko had.

"She was a Cure who protected the Storybook Kingdom, I don't know much about her~hoho." Hood sighed. "I don't know anything else, honestly."

"Well, then...even though I'm not a PreCure, I'll help gather information and such to help Sora. It's the least I can do since she helped me yesterday from the Three Beckys," Sumiko spoke her face serious, no smile gracing her features. Even though she hadn't made much progress yet, she was sure she would later down the road.

Sora's face brightened, and a large confident smile appeared on her face. This was going to make her job finding her partners that much easier. With a brain like Sumiko's, practically anything would be possible, even finding a bunch of PreCure. Suddenly the dirty blonde stood up and clasped Sumiko's hands in her's. "Thank you!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

Sora's loud voice caught the librarian's attention. She shushed the girl, and Sora found herself rubbing the back of her head. She apologized with a bow and sat down in her chair. Both girls were unaware that Princess was in the shadows looking for someone to use as a Yaminaa. Not even Sumiko sensed it as she was busy scolding Sora for shouting in the library.

Princess found her target, a boy around Sumiko's age was sorting through books. A bummed out look was plastered on his face and he put another book in. "I wish this library would be smashed to bits..." He sighed.

"I can make your wish come true..." Princess whispered and appeared in front of the teen. "May your story end right here, come out! Yaminaa!"

The teen was lifted into the air before being thrown inside a blank book. The book closed, the keyhole rested in the center, and a black beam of light shot out, hitting a library computer. It increased in size, and a set of arms and legs grew out.

* * *

><p>The clock's second number glowed brightly. The howling this time became a tiny bit louder. For a brief moment a girl with long silver hair in a blue-white transformation dress appeared. The girl had a sad expression on her face, as though she was awaiting her end. Not long afterward, she was plummeted back into darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>As Sumiko finished her little lecture, she and the two in front of her froze. A large scream filled the air. "Yaminaa!" Students and staff who stayed after school ran out of the area for their lives, screaming. Sora suddenly stood up and took her PreCure Storybook out of her bag. "Hood, now!"<p>

With that she was enveloped into the same green ball of light. Hood shot out the key and she grabbed it. "Pretty Cure, It's Story Time!" Sora slammed the key into the book and turned it.

Sumiko watched in disbelief, even if it was her second time seeing the transformation. She just couldn't believe she was actually seeing a girl her age transform! This was supposed to only happen in those anime shows, right? This couldn't be real. But she knew in her heart that what she was seeing was in fact real.

"Turning faith into pixie dust, Cure Pixie!" Cure Pixie yelled and posed. "Yamada-san, get Hood and yourself somewhere safe."

The white haired girl nodded and ran out of the way, hiding behind a small bookshelf that was nearby. Hood sat on her head, peeking out over the top. Pixie charged forward and punched the unsuspecting monster in the leg. The monster let out a roar, tumbling forward before landing on a small table, breaking it into pieces. The legs of the table snapped in half.

Sumiko peered through the nearest door and saw everyone had been evacuated from the school. She figured now it was safe to make like a bug and flee. Unfortunately, she wouldn't get that chance. She felt a presence behind her. She couldn't resist turning around, seeing Princess standing above her, with hands on her hips, flashing a malicious smile that could belong to the evilest of witches.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Stupid girl," Princess hissed. Sumiko tried to make a break for it, but Princess grabbed her by the hair and threw her like she was a rag doll. Sumiko screamed as she was thrown across the room, ungracefully landing on a table. The weight of her body caused it to be knocked over.

Cure Pixie, who had been having a stalemate punching battle with the Yaminaa, turned around, hearing the crash. "Yamada-san!" She shouted. The monster took its opportunity and used its keyhole to shoot a bolt of electricity at the Cure. Cure Pixie screamed as she could feel herself being electrocuted from the inside and out. But the Yaminaa didn't stop there. Once it was finished electrocuting her, it kicked her, throwing her into a shelf. She bounced off, and while the bookshelf didn't fall on her, some books fell off, bouncing off of her before hitting the floor.

Sumiko pushed herself up as Hood watched in terror. _'What do I do?! Cure Pixie's getting hurt and I can't do a thing to help her! I...I have to help her! But how?!'_ Sumiko thought, trembling as she clutched a small book rack. But something stirred in her heart. She knew it. She knew how to help her now.

"I promised I would help Kimura-san by gathering information..." The white haired girl stood up as she faintly glowed white. This caught everyone's attention and the injured pixie themed Cure shakily stood up. "But I understand now, the logical answer...in order to help her, I must become a PreCure!" With that she was placed in a giant ball of white light and Hood flew in it with her.

"Your a PreCure too~hoho! Only two more left~hoho!" Hood squealed as a PreCure Storybook appeared in front of Sumiko. Suddenly she copied what Sora did as Hood shot out a key with a white ribbon around it.

"Pretty Cure, It's Story Time!" Sumiko slammed the key into the book and turned it. As a result, white light blasted out. The book then disappeared.

Sumiko's hair became a lighter shade of white, morphing into a ponytail ringlet that went above her ankles, gold streaked throughout the spiral neatly. Smiling faintly, she then locked her inner wrists together. White light gathered around them before she broke them apart. Three golden rings with white gems around them were on each wrist. Her golden-white transformation dress glowed and burst into white and gold flares. She wore a white top that was seemingly connected to her skirt with white shoulder pads and golden frills under it. A white bow appeared in the center of her chest with a gold keyhole on it. She donned a thigh length, puffy white skirt with golden frills under it. It sort of clung to her and wasn't as loose like Cure Pixie's dress.

Her feet glowed white and she clicked her heels three times, making white heels with a golden keyhole on the back appear. She closed her eyes and they went from green to gold, and a white ribbon with a golden keyhole on it appeared to keep her hair in place. She waved her right hand over her right side and her transformation book appeared in a white solid book case with a gold keyhole in the center. She then struck a pose.

"Reflecting everyone's destiny, Cure Mirror!" Sumiko introduced her new self and placed her left hand on her hip and her right hand palm facing forward in front of her chest.

"I gotta get out of here..." Princess mumbled and disappeared without a second thought. King Wolf was going to be very disappointed with her.

The Yaminaa then glared at Cure Mirror and charged it her with a ready fist. As if by instinct, she thrust her right palm out. "Mirror Wall!" She yelled as a thick clear barrier was placed in front of her, blocking the punch, sending the distressed Yaminaa stumbling backwards.

"I gotta help!" Cure Pixie exclaimed and jumped up before kicking the monster square in the face. However, the approach was too quick and the Yaminaa found a chance to shock her again before throwing her across the library once again.

With a fierce glare, Cure Mirror charged forward and punched the monster in the back. It didn't make so much as a dent, and she was swatted away with an electric punch. Cure Pixie then stood up and charged a kick, "Pixie Kick!" She yelled and kicked the monster hard with pixie dust and light, knocking it backwards.

She then ran to Cure Mirror and helped her up as Hood gained courage and stabbed the monster with his stinger. The two Cures charged forward and kicked the monster once again, sending it backwards. However, it again quickly punched both sending them spiraling into a bookshelf. Wincing, Cure Pixie stood up and charged at the monster once more.

"Pixie Dust Impact!" With that she sent a ball of wind and pixie dust into the monster.

"Yaminaa!" The computer monster roared and fell back then punched the pixie themed girl. A scream of pain erupted from her as she was thrown back and landed on table. Cure Mirror glared and dashed forward, her fist glowing with light.

"Mirror Breaker!" With that yell and her fist impacting on it's fist it created quite the large explosion. Making the cracked bookshelves debris fly and Cure Pixie and Hood were thrown backwards and landed on one of the broken walls. The monster glared and grabbed Cure Mirror and threw her out of the way and she landed next to Hood and her pixie themed partner helped her and Hood up.

"There has to be a way to beat it~hoho..." Hood whimpered.

"Wait...if my powers reflected it earlier...then I can use my powers to finish it!" Cure Mirror proclaimed. Cure Pixie raised an eyebrow. "Distract it, then before it hits you I'll finish it!" Pixie nodded and ran out.

"Come and get me!" She laughed and sent a Pixie Cutter at it, hurting it and angering it. Suddenly, it charged at her with a punch, sending her flying across the library once again. The white mirror themed Cure realized that plan hadn't worked...so a new one hatched in her mind. This time she ran out and kicked the monster making it glow. It then shot a large amount of lightning at the girl. Mirror pushed up her glasses. It was a shame her PreCure powers didn't fix her eyesight, but she knew she couldn't worry about such trivialities right now.

The words kind flowed right through her. It was like tying your shoe or riding your bike. It was like she knew what to do, as if she had done it her whole entire life.

"Shine bright and look towards a new future! Pretty Cure," She yelled as the blast came at her. A large square rectangle piece of glass appeared in front of her. Her arms faced outwards, palms open, holding the glass magically. The blast hit the glass, making it shine in a brilliant light. The lightning had been morphed into magic. "Beautiful Reflection!" With that, the blast shot out of the mirror, hitting the Yaminaa head on. "May the power of holy light make your story continue!"

It glowed and gave one final cry before it disappeared, making the place return to normal. Pixie pushed herself up as she transformed back to normal. The boy in the book had come out and looked confused for a bit. Cure Mirror turned back into Sumiko who stood around, looking confused. "Did I really...defeat it?"

"You were awesome back there, Yamada-san!" Sora leaped onto Sumiko and trapped her in a tight hug. Normally, Sumiko was averse to hugs, but Sora felt warm and nice, so she simply smiled and let the cheerful girl hug the daylights out of her for a short minute.

After the battle as the two walked out of the library. They found themselves awestruck as soon as they got outside. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, brightening up the pathway with their pinky white foliage.

"Why did you name yourself, Cure Mirror?" The dirty blonde asked as she limped a bit.

"Because I believe that destiny can be reflected on mirrors, and I love the Mirror from Snow White because it knows all," Sumiko said pushing her glasses up. Hood kind of lazily sat on her shoulder half way on and half way off said girl's shoulder.

"Interesting...may I call you Sumiko?" Sora asked a smile on her face.

"Sure, if I can call you Sora." Sumiko said with a soft smile. Sora nodded in response, happy to be on a first name basis with her. "Though there has to be some kind of logical explanation for everything that has gone on so far." The white haired girl said in a serious manner as Sora laughed alongside Hood.

"Lighten up, Sumiko! There isn't a logical answer for everything." Sora said an honest look on her face.

"But there has to be! Without logic then my life would absolutely positively have no meaning at all!" Sumiko exclaimed, flailing her arms around dramatically.

"Though how did you get those pictures~hoho?" Hood asked lazily.

"That's my secret." Sumiko winked mischievously.

* * *

><p><em>(ED: Wonderful Story Samba! - Shakira)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time On Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream:<strong>

**Sora:**I'm telling you if we use brute force and confidence we can win!

**Sumiko:** Logic and defense as offense is the best way, Sora.

**Kayo:** Maybe I can help you? Or at least, I can try!

**Sora:**Inoue-san?! What are you doing here?!

**Sumiko: W**ait, you know her?

**Sora:**I saved her once from the Three Beckys...*laughs sheepishly*

**Kayo:** Oh my...um, Making A Beautiful Splash! Cure Mermaid Appears!

_May the next story also receive a happy ending!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Sora: There were several other fan series mentioned in this chapter can you guess all of them based on what Hood told today?**

**Sumiko: Most people are smart, since a lot of them are in Pretty Cure All-Stars Friendship Revolution: True Friends...**

**Kayo: I'm pretty sure they can guess them all, so I agree with Sumiko...**

**All Three: See you in two weeks!**


	3. A Beautiful Mermaid!

**A/N: Chapter dedicated to MonoTheMonochrome, as Kayo Inoue/Cure Mermaid is her favorite Cure. Give her fanseries(s); Utopia Pretty Cure and** **Pretty Cure Monster Mania a read. They're super awesome. *coughUtopiaissuperduperaweosomeandsoareOyasumiandBeastlyVictory*cough***

**Also congrats! MonoTheMonochrome got all the series referenced right.**

**~TwinklingDiamond**

* * *

><p>"What am I doing here?" A girl with black slightly spiked hair that went to her mid back asked herself in a low, tired whisper. Her dark brown eyes darted from left to right. Although the rain was coming down hard, she could a see and feel a PreCure Storybook in front of her, its key still lodged inside it. The teen looked down at herself, surprised to find that she was still in her transformation dress.<p>

"What...is this?" A feeling of dread overtook her. She could make out lots of trees and bushes. Was she in some woods? She assumed this to be the case. What other places had large trees and were isolated from civilization?

"_Amaya-oneechan, save me please!"_The same chilling scream of one of her partners' voices rang through her mind. Amaya put her hands over her ears and found herself trembling in fear. It all came back to hear. The screams, the arduous battle, the destruction, her friends' downfall...she wondered how she even survived it all. She could feel the rain on her head, so she was sure she wasn't dead.

But the screams rang through her mind, and she squeezed her eyes shut, like she wanted the whole thing to be a huge farce. She knew in her heart that it wasn't. "Umiko...Rima...Rei...I'm sorry..."

Amaya gingerly picked up the book and pulled the key out. A black light consumed her for just a moment before turning her back to her normal form. She wore a simple black dress with thin straps on it, with a gold trim and a ruffled bottom, matching her raven black Mary Jane's.

"I have to get it! The Royal Table of Contents. I can't let history repeat itself! Not this time," Amaya held the book and key close to her as she shakily stood up. She began treading through the woods. It'd be easier if her back didn't ache with every step she took. Jolts of pain went up her spine with every step, and one of her ankles throbbed. Her Mary Janes scratched her ankles so much that the skin was beginning to peel off.

She wondered if she truly deserved to live after what happened.

* * *

><p>Sora smiled to herself as she brushed her long hair. Today was Saturday, a weekend day for her and everyone else who lived in Hon Town, as their town passed the law for five days of school a week. Hood just sat there eating yet another bowl of Captain Munch. Already she had grown to love her Cure form, and she secretly hoped to transform again very soon. After all, it wasn't everyday you got to be a pixie themed super hero with a cute little bee sidekick by her side. Well, a very lazy bee mascot, that is.<p>

"Today's outfit is awesome!" the dirty blonde smiled confidently and stood up showing her outfit to Hood. Her outfit for today was a green tank top with a pink neckline, a three tiered green skirt, and green shoes with pink on them. She kept her hair the same today except two strands waved out.

Hood just kind of stared at her with a listless look. "What's so awesome about it~hoho?"

Sora's smile faded, and she donned a pouty look. "Don't you like it?"

"I do~hoho. But I don't really care about stuff like that~hoho. I'm not exactly a fashionisa~hoho," Hood replied.

Sora sighed. She expected this, since Hood was a boy, and they probably didn't care much about fashion in the Storybook Kingdom. Oh well. She wanted to look nice today, so she figured it wasn't worth it to complain about Hood's lack of opinion. Everyone has different tastes, after all.

"So...are we going to see that new Cure, Sumiko, or what~hoho?" Hood asked, sighing impatiently as he flew into the girl's arms.

"Yep!" Sora smiled and opened the door to her bedroom. For some reason she had a feeling something good was going to happen again. She started down the stairs, making sure _not_to bounce on her butt again.

"Hey, Mom!"

"You look nice today, Sora," Nanami told her with a kind smile.

"I'm off to a friend's house," Sora as she started towards the front door. Hood stood still as a mannequin, trying his best to act like a stuffed animal so Nanami wouldn't freak out. She grabbed her green smart-phone off the charger near the door. Then she stuffed it in her old green purse, which held her PreCure Storybook, along with forty nine dollars and six cents in it.

"Going to visit Momo today?" Nanami asked cocking her head to one side.

"Nope, a new friend of mine, Sumiko Yamada." With that she opened the door and closed it behind her. Her mother found herself dumbfounded. Who was Yamada Sumiko? A new friend? Nanami shrugged. She was at least happy that Sora was making more friends.

However as Sora ran down the street a newspaper flew into view: _Four Girls Still Missing: Amaya Shimazaki, Rima Hoshimiya, Umiko Kawasawa, and Rei Oshiro._

* * *

><p><em>(OP: Purikyua Story – Yukari Tamura ft. Hood)<em>

* * *

><p>The park was where they decided to meet up today. It wasn't very crowded. But then again, except the school, nothing was ever really crowded. In Hon Town, they had so many attractions or places people needed, but this was a fairly small town surrounded by miles upon miles of trees. It was no wonder no one really ever found their way to Hon Town.<p>

Sora sat down on one of the benches that connected to a table, setting her bag down. Hood came out and lazily sat on the table. The dirty blonde looked up to see her Cure partner walking towards the table. In all honesty, Sumiko didn't look much different than usual. Her white hair kept it's same length, and her outfit was quite simple, a white slightly above the knee dress that had a longish neck that had a small golden bow on it with two gold like bandages that kept it in place. She also wore golden sneakers with it, and oddly, enough it didn't really look out of place.

"I don't really care about being fashionable..." Sumiko sweatdropped as she set her PreCure Storybook on the table and sat down. "More importantly we need to figure out a strategy," The white haired girl pushed her glasses up once again.

"Strategy?" Sora asked cocking her head to one side. "I thought we would just use brute force to beat them." she said.

Sumiko donned a confused but solemn expression. "You're kidding right?" She had begun to wonder if this girl was a few tacos short of a fiesta. But honestly, even wacky people had some type of plan, but Sora was obviously a special case.

"Nope! I never have plans. I just do things at random." Sora laughed and rubbed the back of her head. The two had completely ignored Hood and right now he laid on the table, fast asleep and snoring. Oddly enough it was like hearing a little church mouse talk, so the two Cures didn't even hear it.

"Without a plan, then what are we supposed to do?" Sumiko asked pushing her glasses up and putting some hair behind her ear. "Honestly, I think we should use defense as offense." She shot a soft glare at Sora, who just blinked.

"No, we need brute force!" Sora protested failing her arms around like a little kid.

"Defense as offense!" Sumiko slammed her palms on the table and stood up as her glasses slid down a bit.

This same back and forth argument went on for about fifteen minutes, until someone spoke up. "Hi there! Need some help?" The voice asked sweetly.

The girls turned around to find none other than Kayo. Today she wore a red ruffled dress similar to the one Amaya wore. But the trim to Kayo's dress was blue, she wore red flats, and was holding a large bento box shipped from the Oomori Bento Shop.

For a few seconds the Cures blinked at Kayo, who just continued to smile.

* * *

><p><em>(Title Card: Making A Big Splash! Cure Mermaid Appears!)<em>

* * *

><p>Sumiko turned to look at Sora. "Who is she?"<p>

Sora just sheepishly laughed. "I saved her from those bullies the other day. The Three Beckys."

"Yep she sure did," Kayo piped in.

The memory of being confronted by the Three Beckys herself flashed through her mind. It wasn't traumatizing, as she had a few encounters with them previously, but it wasn't something she preferred to look back on. She had better things to do than dwell on the past and people who weren't worth her time.

"But I still don't know how you can help us." The white haired girl sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, you guys were talking about how to win a video game, right? You're having a hard time picking a fighting strategy, right? Even though I don't like video games, I can sure help you guys out!" Kayo gave an airhead-like smile and her shoulders went up.

Sora cocked her head to one side, her long dirty-blonde-ish hair following her in suit. Sumiko blinked a little and Hood just sat still like a stuffed animal. Though it wasn't a video game they were talking about, Sumiko did realize that Kayo could be useful.

Video games...in a way, they were similar to what was happening to them right now. Perhaps learning a little bit from Kayo would help them with their future battles against Magpie and Princess and whoever else was going to come after them. But even so, she didn't want to put Kayo in danger. Neither of them did.

"Okay, sure." Sumiko nodded and pushed up her glasses.

* * *

><p>"Shame on you!" King Wolf howled and slashed Princess's arm. She let out a piercing scream as she saw some blood come out of the new laceration on her arm. "All of you so far are complete failures!"<p>

Magpie flinched ever so slightly as she watched her fellow villain get smacked, clawed, then thrown across the room. Princess shakily crawled under the sofa and sobbed quietly, commanding her little mouse servant to bring her some gauze and medicine to dress her wound.

Piggy once again was too busy stuffing his gob, this time with a giant bowl of hot sauce over cookies and pears. Everyone was repulsed by his complete lack of manners. How could he even eat all that stuff without dying? And couldn't he at least have the decency to chew with his mouth closed?

"History is repeating itself...even if the Ending Clock gets completed before they find out where we are, I can feel how much stronger they already," The wolf grumbled and sat on his chair. He pointed to Piggy and snarled, "Go." With that the pig shaped villain disappeared.

* * *

><p>The two girls listened to what Kayo had to say. It went on for a while, but the two girls actually came to an agreement once Kayo finished. "See, if you two use both strategies, utilize both your strengths, and cover each other's weaknesses, then you should be perfectly fine!" Kayo gave a cheerful smile, closing her eyes as she tilted her head to the left slightly.<p>

Sora and Sumiko looked at each other. For once Sora didn't smile. Even Sumiko found herself surprised to find a serious expression on Sora's normally confident face. They both nodded in agreement. If they did use both of their strategies together and utilize their own strengths to the best of their abilities, then they were sure they could easily beat a Yaminaa.

But they had to admit, that was the least of their concerns. While neither of them mentioned it, they still couldn't help but wonder who the potential third PreCure could be. All kinds of scenarios were flitting through their heads. Would the third Cure be a nice, shy girl? Or would she be a mean snob who liked to boss everyone around? Would she be slightly aloof and stand-offish, or would she be bouncy, cheerful, and peppy? They already knew Cure Raven existed so that was one, but they didn't know how to even begin finding her, and even if they did, they weren't sure if Cure Raven would join them or not. Who was the third Cure?

The smaller girl's sea green eyes suddenly widened. "Oh man! I'm so late!" Kayo squeaked before standing up in alarm. She then stopped to look at the girls. "Would you like to come with me to my dad's workplace?"

Sora was quick to raise her hand in the air and stand up father than one could say mega evolution. "Sure~!" She chirped as she stashed her PreCure Storybook in her purse.

Sumiko sighed reluctantly as she put her own PreCure Storybook away. "Fine..." She stood up and picked up Hood.

"Let's go!" Kayo cheered and walked forward only to trip over her feet and landed on her face. Luckily the bento she needed to give to her father didn't spill with her. Sumiko sighed and with Sora the two helped the red haired girl up and they continued on their merry way.

* * *

><p>"Eh?!" Sora exclaimed, in awe of the huge skyscraper she and the other girls were standing in front of. It was so tall and so shiny that it looked like it could belong in a big, bustling city, not in Hon Town. Sora felt as though she were a tiny ant standing in front of a huge, fully grown elephant.<p>

Sumiko recoiled slightly, a little averse to Sora's unprecedented display of surprise. "I thought you knew that her father is the creator of Inoue Video Co."

"Nope..." the dirty blonde trailed off her tone sounded very sheepish as she rubbed the back of her head. She didn't even know Kayo at all, so how was she supposed to know that part as well? Sora was never a really big fan of video games, and she wasn't such a hardcore gamer that she knew which companies made which video games.

"Ready everyone?" Kayo asked in an upbeat tone as she looked at her two new friends. The two nodded and they all walked inside.

People by the dozens were scattered all over the place, some packing video games into boxes so they could be shipped off to neighboring cities like Natura City. Others were testing out video games to see if there were any mess ups, glitches, bugs, or anything of the like. Some people were even designing video games by the dozens. Sora had never seen anything like it before. However, to Kayo this was just normal business, and nothing seemed to impress Sumiko. Then again, nothing ever did.

They walked to an elevator guarded by two big men in black suits with sunglasses on their eyes and guns on their hips. Sora shivered a bit, hiding behind Sumiko. She hoped they weren't going to shoot her, even though they knew they were just doing their job to make sure no intruders were going to storm in and rob the place.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Inoue. Are you here to give your father his dinner?" The guard on the left asked in a booming voice.

"Yep!"

"Are these friends of yours?" The guard on the right asked, in a more mellow voice this time. Kayo nodded once again. The two men stepped aside, which meant that Kayo had permission to use it. Kayo was quick to press the up button. In a few seconds the elevator opened and they all ambled inside.

Sora marveled at how the elevator looked on the inside. It had a real velvet carpet and a long bench with cushions attached to it to sit on. The dirty blonde had never seen such luxury. Kayo was used to it and Sumiko was only slightly impressed this time. Kayo pushed button that lead to the sixteenth floor.

Hood finally awoke, shivering like she was trapped in a blizzard. "I sense a dark presence~hoho..." He whispered. Sumiko's face hardened. Kayo was busy humming some cute kid's song, unaware of the talking bee in Sumiko's bag. But Sora heard it loud and clear, and clutched the PreCure Storybook in her own bag. They had to be on guard.

On top of the building Piggy stood stuffing his gob, waiting for the right time to strike the PreCure.

"No one in the building looks good enough to turn into a Yaminaa," Piggy snarled as he took five bags of potato chips and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth, followed by three trays that held cookies and potatoes, and to top it off a whole four bottles of hot sauce and three whole cooked chickens. One had to wonder how he didn't die from eating all of that all at once.

* * *

><p><strong>(Eyecatch 1: Sumiko and Amaya are seen together watching as Sora and Kayo struggle to do their homework. Hood suddenly falls out of nowhere sending papers everywhere. Sumiko and Amaya sweatdrop as Sora and Kayo chase Hood, the Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream logo can be seen on the center bottom of the screen.)<strong>

**(Eyecatch 2: Sora appears playing with a jack in the box with the other Cures(in civilian form) and Hood right behind her looking over her shoulder. It appears to not work and she starts slamming her fist on the toy. Suddenly it explodes into light and the girls are now in their Cure forms. They look curious at one another with Hood equally confused by what happend. The Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream logo appears on the center bottom of the screen.)**

* * *

><p>Sora found herself lost in her mind. Hood just said he felt a presence, but who could it be this time? Magpie? Princess? Maybe a new villain who was more powerful than the two of them? Sora shook her head vigorously. This was no time for doubts. She needed to keep her guard up for Kayo's sake. She didn't want Kayo to get dragged into their PreCure business.<p>

Before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "Uhh...Inoue-san! What's that song you're singing?"

"Oh. It's Legend of Mermaid. It's one of my favorite songs, and I hum it all the time," Kayo replied without a second thought.

Sumiko noticed that Kayo's school bag had some mermaid themed key chains dangling from the handle. Was Kayo a big fan of mermaids? Sumiko assumed this was the case.

A loud ding pulled Sora out of her reverie. It was the elevator, indicating they had reached their desired floor. The doors pulled themselves open, and the girls followed Kayo into Yusei Inoue's office.

"Hi papa." Kayo smiled at her father. Yusei had long red hair and stern light blue eyes that looked like they weren't in the mood for nonsense. He was sitting at his desk, writing shipping labels for a new video game to be shipped to Natura City. He didn't seem to notice Kayo coming in. All he did was continue writing out the shipping label.

Yusei scratched the side of his head with a pen and let out an exasperated sigh. "Just set my dinner down over there. Don't dilly-dally," Yusei grunted in a gruff voice.

Kayo frowned and set the bento box down on the small desk. "Now go."

Sora frowned as well, but for a different reason entirely. She didn't think this was fair at all. This man's daughter had walked over two miles to give him his dinner and this was the thanks she got? Her dad ordering her to put the dinner some place and telling her to just go without a second thought? No hugs or a thank you? Sora couldn't control herself.

"That isn't fair to Kayo at all! She came all the way here and yet you treat like she's some kind of nuisance!" Sora scolded angrily, her eyes squinting at the frustrated man, who only rubbed his temples with the tips of his fingers. "You should at least have the decency to say thanks or give her a hug! She's your daughter, for goodness sake!"

Kayo put a hand on her shoulder despite her short stature. "Sora, don't. It's fine."

"She's right. It's none of our business anyway. Let's go," Sumiko stated. All three girls moseyed over to the elevator.

_Yusei's expression softened, and he let out a sad sigh, his eyes drowning in regret. ''It's none of that girl's business how I treat my daughter...but she's right..' Yusei thought, rubbing his temples once again before going back to the shipping label on his desk._

No one could have seen what was coming. A large, pink figure suddenly burst through the window faster than a cheetah. The glass shattered, and shards flew all over the place. Yusei was quick to hide under his desk, and Sora was quick to shield both Sumiko and Kayo from the shards.

"My stars! What in the world?!" Yusei shouted frightfully.

He didn't dare peek out from underneath his desk, trembling with fear. Sora looked up and saw a large pig wearing a straw hat walking toward the desk. 'Oh no! A new enemy?! And he's heading for Kayo's dad!' Sora thought.

Kayo found herself trembling, and her eyes were so wide they looked like they were going to pop right out of her face. "Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What the heck is that?!" Kayo yelped. Sora and Sumiko were quick to stand up and pull out their PreCure Storybooks.

"Girls! Take the stairs! Quick!" Yusei commanded as Piggy loomed over him with a smile that stretched farther than a normal smile did, staring down at him like a starving man looking at a hunk of sweet, delicious meat.

"Your conflicted emotions are perfect! May your story end right here! come out Yaminaa!" Piggy cackled and slammed his staff on the ground. Yusei screamed loudly as he glowed and was placed in a blank book. Like with the others, the book closed and locked. A beam of dark energy blast out and hit a Wii and a fan simultaneously.

"GET AWAY FROM HIIIIM!" Kayo screamed as she dashed out from behind Sora and Sumiko. She had to save him!

"No! Don't!" Sora grabbed her and they both fell flat on the ground.

The clock appeared once more and the third number glowed brightly. This time, the howling became slightly louder and sounded like nails on a chalk board. A little girl with long brown hair done up in two pigtails was shown wearing a yellow transformation dress, donning a sad smile just like her comrades. The most ominous thing about it was that she wasn't even a teenager. She seemed to be the youngest out of the girls, about ten or eleven years old at the most. She plummeted back into darkness.

Every one watched in horror, even Piggy who decided to flee. The two items infused into one super Yaminaa that was mainly a Wii but with a fan attached to its back.

"Yaminaa!" it roared furiously.

"Oh...my...God," Sumiko couldn't prevent the ungraceful dropping of her jaw. Something actually surprised the girl. This was a first.

"Kayo! Get as far away from here as you can! We'll get him back!" Sora commanded, her tone sounding very sure of herself.

Kayo clutched the book her father was trapped in tightly, her entire being shaking like a leaf. She couldn't run. Her legs felt like they were being stabbed with a million pins and needles, and even trying to stand up proved to be too hard. Her brain was flitting from one scenario to another, all of them unimaginable. The dirty blonde dropped her purse after she pulled out her and Sumiko's PreCure Storybooks.

"Pretty Cure, It's Story Time!" The two girl's yelled after Hood shot out their keys and they slammed them into the keyholes of their books and turned it.

"Turning faith into pixie dust, Cure Pixie!"

"Reflecting everyone's destiny, Cure Mirror!"

Hood flew over to the terrified Kayo with a worried look on his face. "Try to calm down~hoho." Hood tried reassuring her, but nothing he did was of any comfort to her.

"Dear God, please let this be a dream!" Kayo put her hands on her head and leaned on the book, burying her face in it. "Bees aren't supposed to talk and papa isn't supposed to be a monster!"

"Kayo..."

Cure Pixie charged at the Yaminaa and landed at least two rolling kicks on it. Unfortunately for her, the Yaminaa knocked her out the broken window and she fell out of the bulding. She managed to flap her wings just enough to regain flight, saving herself from potential death. Citizens screamed and ran for their lives as the monster jumped out and hovered above the town. Reporters came out and began almost instantly reporting news on it right away. Wannabe recorders recorded the strange event with whatever they had, like their cell phones.

Cure Mirror flew out of the building and punched the monster three times in the face. Just like Cure Pixie, the Yaminaa grabbed her by the hair and threw her down on the ground like she was a rag doll. Cure Mirror screamed as her body flew against a concrete wall, limping to the ground. Cure Pixie launched off the building and initiated one of her sub attacks. "Pixie Dust Impact!" She cried and blasted the monster aback with the attack.

"Yaminaa!" It roared and stretched out one of its hands in an attempt to grab Cure Pixie. She managed to dodge it, giving the monster a very scornful glare.

"Pixie Dust Splash!" the pixie themed Pretty Cure yelled as a large sphere appeared in front of her. She thrust her palms out and the ball exploded, turning into a giant wave of pixie dust and light. The wave of glowing pixie dust consumed the monster, but it wasn't enough to make it disappear.

Cure Mirror struggled to stand but every person still there watched her get up, even the people in the buildings watched. Mirror yelled and ran forward and balled up her fist. "Mirror Breaker!" She cried and punched the monster, sending a giant white energy wave everywhere as her fist made impact. However, it did little damage. Like last time, she was grabbed and thrown into Cure Pixie. Both girls landed on the middle of a street, leaving a huge hole in the concrete.

Regaining feeling in her legs, Kayo ran out of the building and watched as Pixie and Mirror were thrown in the street. She clutched her shirt tightly. _'What do I do? They're hurt...and papa...he's been turned into a monster...'_ She wished she could help them. But how? That Yaminaa was a gigantic monster and she was just a powerless human girl.

Then a flare of courage blazed in her heart. So what if she was powerless? She had to do something.

"We can't win at this rate..." Cure Pixie grunted and grabbed Mirror's hand, pulling her out of the rubble. The two stumbled forward and watched in horror as the Yaminaa glared.

"Stop it, papa!"

Cure Mirror finally staggered to her feet and her eyes widened when she heard the source of the voice. Kayo?! What was Kayo still doing here?! She stood in between the girls and the Yaminaa.

"Kayo! Get out of there! It'll squash you!" Cure Pixie shouted frightfully.

"Don't hurt them!" Kayo screamed.

The Yaminaa didn't listen. The fan began spinning and a harsh wind came blowing right out. Kayo cried out and made a weak shield with her left arm. However, the wind blew her off the street. She managed to cling to a bench that was nearby, but her grip was weak, and she knew she couldn't hold on for long. Her bangs swung back and forth, mingling in her eyes and face, blocking her vision, and the wind made it impossible for her to open her eyes. She couldn't really think about much other than that her future was going to end right here.

But Kayo pushed those thoughts back. She had to save her father. She didn't know how, but she knew she had to. The cameras were too focused on Cure Mirror and Pixie weakly fighting the Yaminaa to notice that the fourteen year old red-head was hanging on for dear life. Hood was panicking just as bad, however.

"Please keep holding on~hoho!" Hood cried. When Cure Pixie went to go try to save the two she was knocked down. Cure Mirror did an elbow jab on the monster sending it flying.

"Hood! Do something!" Cure Pixie begged as she used a Pixie Cutter on the monster. She was knocked aside quickly and pain shot through her as she cut her arm on a rock. Cure Mirror cried out and kicked the monster twice only for it to shoot two discs of energy at the white and gold PreCure. She yelled as she did some backflips to try and dodge them.

"Mirror Wall!" Mirror yelled and thrust her palms out as a barrier appeared and blocked it, though it cracked quickly and she fell down into a small broken building.

"No, I can't die here...I gotta save papa and the town..." Kayo whispered to herself as she faintly glowed red. "Please Hood...make me a Pretty Cure..." She whispered as her hand finally gave out, and they were likely to be blown to their appending doom

...Or were they?

A sphere of red light suddenly surrounded Kayo and Hood, descending onto the ground, protecting Kayo and Hood. The Cures stopped fighting and everyone focused their cameras on the light even if they couldn't see anything. Kayo looked in front of her as her PreCure Storybook appeared in front of her.

"Houston, we found the final Cure~hoho!" Hood squealed. Kayo grabbed her PreCure Storybook. She knew what to do now.

Hood shot her key out, which had a red ribbon on. Kayo grabbed the key with one hand. "Pretty Cure, It's Story Time!" Kayo yelled, slamming her key into the keyhole before turning it. Red light blasted out and the book disappeared. Kayo wore a red transformation dress and was in a red background with sea green stripes.

Her hair glowed, morphing into twin drills that connected to her red odangos, Kayo smiled brightly as she spun around in water that encased her body. Her towel dress was now replaced with a very pretty outfit. The top was a sea green blouse with a red bow in the center with a gold keyhole on it, with short, ruffled sleeves. The consisted of a red mini skirt with five layers of sea green frills over red biker shorts. Kayo twirled like a ballerina as water engulfed her completely.

When the water exploded her outfit was complete. She wore knee high red boots with gold keyholes on each side of her ankles. She wore one white pearl bracelet on each wrist and had pearl earrings to match. Her eyes were now a light sea green. Two small sea green bows with keyholes, one on each odango, kept her hair together. To finish of the transformation, she waved her hand over her right hip and her PreCure Storybook appeared on her right hip in a white case with a red keyhole lock. She then posed.

"Making a beautiful splash, Cure Mermaid!" Kayo, now Cure Mermaid, spun around with bubbles that popped as she posed, her right hand on her right hip, her left hand making a peace sign.

Cure Mermaid landed safely on the ground as everyone stared in awe. She was smart enough to put Hood gently down on the rubble so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Mermaid Melody!" Mermaid cried out boldly. Multicolored music notes swirled around Cure Pixie and Cure Mirror, who were in their transformation dresses due to the damage. They glowed and they appeared in their Cure outfits completely unharmed. The injuries they sustained had disappeared, like they were never hurt in the first place. Luckily the cameras had focused on them just as they were enveloped in light.

"A new hero! Cure Mermaid suddenly appeared!" The reporter shouted into the camera.

Cure Mermaid suddenly jumped up and put her legs together as they glowed in a sea green light. Then they turned into a large mermaid tail. Like the last time, the words came to her naturally.

"Mermaid Tail Slash!" Mermaid cried and slashed the monster hard with her tail, managing to get it into a crater. A large piece of debris fell off a building and hit the monster square on the head, rendering it unconscious for a very short moment. However, it stood back up. Cure Pixie and Mirror tried to fight it, but Mermaid stood in front of them.

"Thanks. You both did a great job. But I want to save Papa and you this time," Mermaid told them kindly.

"Good luck, Mermaid." Mirror nodded.

"Splash free forever! Pretty Cure," Mermaid yelled as a giant water sphere appeared in front of her, spinning around she smiled lightly. "Lovely Tsunami!" With that she thrust her palms out and the water ball burst open. A giant tsunami with thousands of small explosive bubbles flooded forth. It hit the monster straight on and she smiled and turned around, "May the holy waters make your story continue!" She yelled and the monster exploded. The place turned to normal and Yusei came out of the book looking confused.

People swarmed the PreCure. "What are your names? Please tell us!" The reporter begged.

"Turning faith into pixie dust, Cure Pixie!" Cure Pixie yelled posing.

"Reflecting everyone's destiny, Cure Mirror!" Cure Mirror yelled posing.

"Making a beautiful splash, Cure Mermaid!" Cure Mermaid yelled posing.

The next words came out of nowhere.

_"Unlocking a new story for everyone, Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream!"_They yelled, striking a group pose before they ran away. Cure Pixie was quick to grab Hood before anyone could see them. They jumped up on a building and kept running until they were out of sight.

The girls returned to their civilian forms and found themselves walking down a vacant street. Their minds were full of odd thoughts and questions. Like what was everyone going to say? Did anyone recognize who they were? Plus Kayo, she wanted to check on her father even though there was too much commotion!

"You were awesome back there, Kayo!" Sora lauded her new friend for her valiant heroics.

Kayo gave an embarrassed laughed and scratched her hair. "Thanks. I'm just glad I got to save Papa and help you guys since you helped me."

Sumiko flashed a small smile. "Welcome to the team."

"But to be honest even if we become the talk of the town we'll be okay..." Sora trailed off and smiled.

"How?" Sumiko asked curious.

"'Cause we're..." Sora started smiling brighter and Kayo followed suit and the three locked hands and ran forward. Though reluctant Sumiko joined in too and smiled.

"Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream!" They yelled and jumped up and smiled brightly.

* * *

><p><em>(ED: Wonderful Story Samba! - Shakira)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time On Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream:<strong>

**Cure Pixie:**Who are you?

**?:**...

**Cure Mirror:** Is that our final member?!

**Cure Mermaid:** She looks super cute!

**?:** I am Cure Raven! And I refuse to join you!

**Fairytale Trio:**I Won't Listen! Cure Raven Is Hostile!

_May the next story also receive a happy ending!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well...that took WAY longer then I expected...but thanks for waiting!**


	4. The Promise of Misfortune

**A.N: I had real fun writing this chapter, so...enjoy...hehe! To be honest I'm gonna try to update this more often, I got an A plus on an assignment because I used my story for my 7th Grade English Honors Class. I had the longest story in the class and the highest grade~hehe!**

**No one ever said you couldn't use your own story to get some good grades, hehe!**

**Also I think I have a Cure Raven fan...oh yea! SamWolf (s)he is a fan of Raven! Any others? 'cause this chapter is dedicated to the Cure Raven-sama fans.**

* * *

><p>Amaya walked into the lower part of a bakery, her home, and took off her shoes. The smell of fresh baked bread filled the air. How she had missed that warm, wonderful, welcoming smell! It was exactly the same as when she left. She had hidden her PreCure Storybook in her dress. She figured she was going to be questioned on the whereabouts of Rima, Rei, and Umiko. The last thing she needed was to be asked why she had a storybook on her that wouldn't open.<p>

A woman appeared in front of her with wide eyes and her mouth covered with her hands. "Amaya?! Is that you?!"

Amaya's eyes became wide in response. "Mom..."

Unsurprisingly her mother came running and hugged her daughter tightly. Her eyes were puffy and she looked like a more heavyset and kinder version of Amaya. "OH THANK GOD! AMAYA! You're okay!" Her mother Hotaru sobbed wildly, clutching her daughter so tight she didn't want to let go.

Amaya's face turned red. Oh, how she missed her mother and her kind arms. However, the moment didn't last. Hotaru finally let go of her. "I'm so happy you're home! But...where exactly were you?"

"...I can't say..." Amaya told her mother in a monotone voice, not her old upbeat and soft tone. But what else was she supposed to say? _Hey mom guess what me and my friend's fought a giant monster wolf and his minions! Oh and guess what they all died and I ran away like a coward!_ Like anyone would believe that mumbo jumbo.

"I'll make you something great for dinner tonight! I ought to call your father! He'll be so happy!"

"I don't need dinner!" Amaya shouted vehemently. Her eyes weren't soft and worried anymore they like once were. They were cold and piercing, like a raven. That was what she had become, the promise of misfortune. She was no longer the beacon of hope. Her mother stayed downstairs, confused and with new questions hatching in her mind. What happened to her daughter? Where had she been? All she knew for sure was that something was bothering her. But what?

Quietly, Amaya closed her door, locked it, and turned to look at her room. She found herself surprised. Everything was exactly the same way as it was when she first left. A swan plush remained on the floor, lying on its back, eternally facing the ceiling. Most of her other stuffed animals sat on her bed, some sitting up straight, some lying on their sides, backs, and faces. Everything else was spic and span, left exactly where it was.

Amaya threw herself on her bed. On impulse, she took the book and key out and set them on the nightstand. The raven haired girl knew that if she went to school, the police would interrogate her on her friends' whereabouts. Then she would probably end up going to court and they would try to charge her for her friends' disappearances. What would people at school think of her now...the girl who let her friend's disappear?

But Amaya didn't want to think about that. she just let her eyes well up with tears. She buried her face into her pillow and tried blocking out all of those memories. Those horrible memories.

_"Amaya, run!" A girl's voice called out her silver hair blowing in the breeze as she was stabbed by what appeared to be a girl's cutlass. All life drained out of her crystal blue eyes. When the blade was removed, she didn't bleed. She was knocked into her silver-blue transformation dress before her PreCure Storybook was picked up and burnt to a crisp. The girl's body then glowed and she was placed within the Ending Clock._

_"Weak...Cure Glass..."_

_A girl in white clothing ran away from the scene, her swan wings flapping as she tried flying off...only for them to suddenly turn black like a raven's wing._

"I'm sorry...everyone," Amaya whispered, her voice weighed down by regret. A single, solitary tear dropped onto her pillow, leaving a dark mark on its surface.

* * *

><p><em>(OP: Purikyua Story - Yukari Tamura ft. Hood)<em>

* * *

><p>The next day the three Cures sat in Kayo's bedroom, which was more like a house. For a short while, they watched TV and ate homemade cookies. Hood and the girls made sure to tell Kayo about everything that had been going on thus far.<p>

"So...we don't know where our fourth member is...?" Sora asked cocking her head to one side.

"Umm...you might wanna take a look at this." Sumiko said pointing to the TV as a picture of Amaya appeared on the screen.

_"We've gotten lot's of information on the disappearance of four girls! The first girl, Amaya Shimazaki, has been reported to simply walk into her home unhurt. She refuses to talk about the other's but as the parents of those children have moved out of town four days before the reports. So it could be possible that they are safe and sound."_ The reporter said and Sora slowly turned the TV off.

Four. Missing. Girls.

Weren't there four original PreCure? And hadn't they failed..?

Sora's face drained with color. Kayo could tell something was wrong the minute she turned to face her dirty blonde haired friend. Even Sumiko looked curious, which to many would probably be the biggest shock of their lives. Sumiko hardly ever expressed curiosity for just about anything.

Kayo rested her hand on one of Sora's, using the other hand to poke her cheek. "What's wrong? You look like you saw a zombie."

"Those girls...are...the past PreCure!" Sora screamed, causing Hood to wake up.

Hood was beside himself. "Wait, what?! What's going on~hoho?"

Sumiko pushed her glasses up. "The sole survivor is the senior Amaya Shimazaki...but I would never expect such a kind and upbeat girl to be a PreCure..."

"She can't be the only one~hoho! The other Storybook Magic Pretty Cures have to be alive~hoho!" Hood exclaimed sobbing.

It just couldn't be true. It was true he had seen Cure Glass get the life drained out of her, along with Cure Beast's demise, but surely Cure Duck should've made it. Hood's mind was racing. It couldn't be true. There was just no way Amaya was the only survivor. Memories of spending time with the girls outside of their Pretty Cure froms came into mind. A memory of Amaya's house came into his mind soon after. Quickly he flew out of the open window as the other Cures were trying to calm Sora down.

However little did they know Amaya was still crying the pillow that Umiko once made for her. Her once sweet demeanor had fled, her room was a lot colder, and the smell of her cherry blossom perfume had become vanilla. She clutched the pillow tightly. She wasn't going to lose. She was going to find the Royal Table of Contents and free her friends or die trying.

* * *

><p><em>(Title Card: I Won't Listen! Cure Raven Is Hostile!)<em>

* * *

><p>Without warning, Hood flew to the glass window that belonged to Amaya's bedroom. The raven haired girl stopped crying and at the sight of Hood she ran to the window. She opened it and Hood burried his face in her chest and sobbed with the raven haired girl.<p>

"Oh my God! Hood?!" Amaya was beside herself with surprise. "How...how did...?"

"Please tell me they're not all gone~hoho!" Hood sobbed.

Amaya's eyes watered again. She wished she could spare him this awful news. But she knew she had no choice. There was no sugarcoating it. "They're trapped in that thirty number clock!" Amaya sobbed hugging Hood, "How did you even make it out alive?" She asked through her tears. Eventually the two stopped their crying fit.

Hood explained everything, from how Hood was picked up by Sora. How Sora became the leader of the new group Fairytale Dream, how Sumiko was activated, even how Kayo became Cure Mermaid by a freak accident. Amaya's face became even paler, if that was even possible at all. Another kid was brought into the team.

This couldn't be happening. It was just to much to bear. Granted she wasn't a leader anymore. She wasn't a pretty white bird themed Cure anymore. Amaya was the promise of misfortune and she wasn't going to join another team just to have them go again.

"So please join us~hoho!" Hood begged.

Amaya picked Hood up gently and looked at him with eyes heavy with sadness. "Sorry...but I can't bear the fact that my team is gone. I won't be in another team just for them to be captured again." Hood couldn't argue with her. He knew what the once pure of heart themed Cure wanted and he flew out of the window.

But he turned around. "Please reconsider, Cure Swan~hoho." the bee said to her softly, with a pleading tone.

_Cure Swan_. Her eyes suddenly grew large with anger. "I'm Cure Raven! I'm not the beacon of hope, I'm the promise of misfortune! I'm not Cure Swan anymore!" Amaya screamed at the top of her lungs and slammed the window down. She scared Hood so much that he flew right away, not wanting to deal with her sudden outburst.

On impulse, Amaya looked at herself in the mirror before punching it hard. _CRASH!_ Some shards of glass fell onto the floor. Some smaller ones even got into her knuckles, but she barely noticed. Her mother and father weren't home. They were out at a restaurant to talk about Amaya. But she just couldn't look at herself. The very thought of herself disgusted her.

She didn't care that her fist was bleeding. She simply plucked the glass out of her knuckles, picked up her PreCure Storybook and key, and put it in her dress once more. She walked down the steps and put on her Mary Janes before walking out of the house, her face ice cold.

Amaya didn't care about the stares or the oohs that guys gave her. The raven haired girl was going to convince those new PreCure that being in this thing was dangerous. Even if it took all day to find them. It was only two o'clock. She had tons of time before her curfew, not like she cared.

* * *

><p>"What?!" King Wolf hissed in surprise.<p>

"It's true, that damn Cure Raven is still alive! I was sure her outfit turning black and her Cure appearance changing would put her out of commission. But she is apparently alive and well, I thought I killed her!" Magpie exclaimed.

"Well it appears that you were wrong! You should've sealed her in that damn clock with her friends." Princess mocked as she filed her fingernails.

Everyone was in an uproar at the sudden news that Amaya Shimazaki was not dead. It was awful, she was already powerful as Cure Swan and that was when she used the powers of hope, light, and love. Imagine how hard it would be to beat her recovered and with the powers of darkness and misfortune.

But that was the least of their concerns. Cure Pixie, Mirror, and Mermaid were also still in commission and if Cure Raven joined them, it would be hard to beat all four of them. But in some way or another, they knew Raven wouldn't join the Cures easily, especially after what happened to her previous team.

"So we must eliminate Cure Raven first then smash the other three one by one...?" Piggy asked gruffly. He stuffed a bathtub filled with ice cream in his mouth and swallowed it whole, much to the amazement of everyone in the room. Knowing that his sedentary eating habits were trivial compared to the situation at hand, they quickly recovered.

"I'll go...I have unfinished business with Amaya." the black bird themed villain smirked and disappeared in a swirl of feathers.

"Don't fail!" King Wolf howled just before Magpie left the Bad-End Writers.

"So...bingo?" Princess asked trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

><p>"Hood! Where have you been?" Kayo asked sweetly. Sora and Sumiko came into the room. Sora had finally calmed down.<p>

"Yeah," Sumiko gave a scary look that she used to interrogate Sora.

"Didn't you use that on me in episode two?" Sora asked as Sumiko and Hood face palmed.

"Do we really need to break the fourth wall?" Sumiko asked already agitated.

"We obviously do because you just did it again," Kayo smiled, pointing at Sumiko.

Sumiko facepalmed again. She really did need a vacation. How did she even get herself in this mess? First she went unnoticed by pretty much everyone. Now she was a part of the uproar in town. It was just horrible. First a giant monster attacks the city, then they get filmed by the reporters, then she and the others found that their supposed fourth member was part of the team that fell to the hands of the enemy.

But there was still so much wrong here. She barely paid attention as Hood explained what happened with him and Amaya.

If those villains were so strong and they had _'sealed'_ those past PreCure in some clock or whatever...then why hadn't they sealed her and her teammates in the clock? Was there more to this story? Were her and her team more powerful then the Bad End Writers? Or were the villains just waiting for the right moment to strike and seal them with the Storybook Magic PreCure's?

It was so frustrating. Being around an over confident but kind leader and a ditzy red haired third member was going to turn her hair silver.

"So let's go find Shimazaki-san!" Sora declared confidently, putting all their PreCure Storybooks in her purse.

"Okay!" Kayo nodded and fist pumped with Sora.

"We're done for..." Sumiko sighed. Hood who added ~hoho to the end.

* * *

><p><strong>(Eyecatch 1: Sumiko and Amaya are seen together watching as Sora and Kayo struggle to do their homework. Hood suddenly falls out of nowhere sending papers everywhere. Sumiko and Amaya sweatdrop as Sora and Kayo chase Hood, the Pretty Cure Fairyrtale Dream logo can be seen on the center bottom of the screen.)<strong>

**(Eyecatch 2: Sora appears playing with a jack in the box with the other Cures(in civilian form) and Hood right behind her looking over her shoulder. It appears to not work and she starts slamming her fist on the toy. Suddenly it explodes into light and the girls are now in their Cure forms. They look curious at one another with Hood equally confused by what happened. The Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream logo appears on the center bottom of the screen.)**

* * *

><p>The three girls walked down the streets with Hood sitting on top of Kayo's head. They were all determined to find and befriend Cure Raven, except Sumiko and Hood. Those two just wanted to think of plan rather then just rush in and try to find the girl.<p>

However, as it turned out, they didn't need to go too far to search for her. They all came to a halt at the sight of Amaya. She was just sat on the edge of the town fountain, looking up at the sky so she could watch a V of geese fly away.

"Shimazaki-san!" the dirty blonde leader said pointing at the girl, her face had a bright smile on.

Amaya stood up and turned around to face the new Cures. Her steely eyes quickly looked towards the shortest one, Kayo Inoue. A melancholic smile formed on her face, and Kayo could feel her own face turning a light shade of pink.

"What were you three thinking...?" Amaya asked.

Sumiko tilted her head to one side. "What?"

Amaya glared at Sumiko before her steely eyes turned soft. Even if it was for a split second, she could've sworn she saw Rei's sparkling eyes. Quickly the illusion departed, "I mean...why did you decide to become PreCure?" her tone was monotone and cold.

"I became one because I wanted to help Hood and a little girl who got trapped in a book," Sora explained matter-of-factly.

Amaya zoned out as soon as Sora explained her reason. She felt some deja vu coming on. It was almost like her's, but she became a PreCure to help her friend Umiko, who was sealed in a book as well. And she became one to help others, so her dream of being a Prima Ballerina was ensured, and because she _had _wanted to be a beacon of hope and love. However she was snapped out of it as Sumiko began speaking.

"I became PreCure...because I want to know more. My dream is to know as much as I can and this is one way to do it...and I became a PreCure to help Sora." Sumiko told the girl, a soft smile forming on her face for once.

"I became one so people can continue reading stories, I also wanted to save my dad and...I would have plummeted to my death if I hadn't." Kayo smiled.

Amaya grinded her teeth and balled her fists. "You're all stupid and naive! This isn't some kind of game, y'know!" She couldn't help it. She didn't want to yell at them. But someone had to get the message in their brains somehow. Why couldn't she? She lived through it.

The pain her friends' parents must be going through, not knowing what happened to their kids. Her mother was relieved of her suffering. If Sora and her friends disappeared, their parents would worry, too. She didn't want that to happen. She would never wish that pain on anyone else. "What happens if you get sealed in that clock like my teammates?! What if you become like me, Sora?!"

"Then that's a risk I will take," Sora nodded as the others turned serious and nodded too. Hood just watched what was happening.

Suddenly everyone froze as Magpie appeared above the four and everyone looked up. "Sorry to crash the party," Magpie smirked as she looked at an ice cream man who was pushing his cart. He stared in horror and she smirked.

"May your story end right here," Magpie yelled and the man was lifted up and was put in a blank book. "Come out, Yaminaa!" she yelled and the keyhole blasted the ice cream cart.

* * *

><p>The clock appeared in the rubble once more and a fourth number on it glowed brightly. This time another girl appeared, her hair was wild and dark brown. Her transformation dress was dark brown, similar to her hair. Her eyes were partially open, like she hadn't gotten any sleep.<p>

"Amaya-chan...please...save us! Join them...Cure Swan..." Rima's rough, tomboyish voice echoed. Her blue-green eyes closed as the darkness overwhelmed her, swallowing her whole.

"Please Amaya-oneechan..." Umiko begged in a pleading tone of voice, her large, soft, green eyes glimmering with desperation. Similar to Rima she was cut out by the darkness.

"I know you're afraid but...if you don't join them, you won't be able to save us!" Rei begged, her beautiful blue eyes full of anguish as they opened. She was quickly swallowed up by the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Everyone, let's go!" Sora said as they all took their PreCure Storybooks from her purse.<p>

"Pretty Cure, It's Story Time!" All three yelled in sync as they transformed.

Hood and Amaya watched, the former in awe the other kept a straight face. Amaya didn't want to sound crazy, but she could hear her old teammates calling to her. She wanted to join, but she just couldn't.

"Turning faith into pixie dust, Cure Pixie!"

"Reflecting everyone's destiny, Cure Mirror!"

"Making a beautiful splash, Cure Mermaid!"

_"Unlocking a new story for everyone, Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream!"_They all yelled and posed everyone had run away from the scene except Amaya and Hood. Could you really blame them?

The battle began and Cure Mermaid jumped up and kicked the monster in the face with her heel and knocked it backwards.

"Pixie Cutter!" Cure Pixie yelled and sent her attack at the monster unaware that Magpie had left. She already had given specific orders for the Yaminaa to kill Cure Raven.

"Mermaid Bubbles!" Mermaid yelled, blasting the monster against a tree with her exploding bubbles.

Cure Mirror ran forward and punched the monster five times then Mermaid used a Mermaid Tail Slash on it and Amaya continued watching. However the Yaminaa soon turned angry and blasted them all with a blizzard.

"I can't see!" the pixie themed Cure leader cried out. Suddenly the blizzard stopped.

Much to their horror, the three began magically freezing over. They all looked at Amaya who held her PreCure Storybook and key close to her chest. They all stared and suddenly the three Cures were knocked out of their awe trance.

They were knocked into their transformation dresses by a powerful blast of ice and wind. They had barely even begun the battle and they were already beaten up and the Yaminaa charged towards Hood and Amaya. The bee fairy flew out of the way and the raven haired girl glared at the monster. She was engulfed in a black ball of light.

She couldn't let this monster win. Or them. Her friends were counting on her. Perhaps she survived for a reason. The time was now. There was no time to be sitting around crying like a baby. She still had her powers. Why not put them to good use?

"Pretty Cure, It's Story Time!" Amaya yelled as she jammed the key into the hole and turned the key, black light blasting out as the book disappeared.

Amaya appeared in her black transformation dress and turned around as her hair became longer and darker and it was put into a ballerina bun as it straightened out. She kept her cold face and she spun around like the graceful ballerina she was, she jumped forward and twirled faster. She stopped and the raven haired girl's black transformation dress became a black ballerina tutu outfit. The bottom had raven feathers underneath and her back showed though an X crisscross straps were on. Amaya leaned backwards and stuck one leg up and raven feathers swirled around her leg. Black tights and black pointe shoes appeared. A black bow with a golden keyhole appeared on the center of her chest. A silver prima tiara appeared on her head as well. Amaya closed her eyes and they became a blood red and she wore black broken heart earrings, she then waved her her right hand over her right side and her PreCure Storybook appeared in a white case with a black keyhole. Before she posed black raven wings burst from her back then she did a pose.

"The promise of misfortune, Cure Raven!" Cure Raven yelled, posing as the three partially untransformed PreCure looked at the girl in awe.

As the monster tried to punch her she instantly grabbed it's fist and despite how big it was she took both of her hands and swung it around. She let go and the monster flew into the fountain.

"Raven Misfortune Missiles!" Cure Raven yelled and jumped up, hundreds of raven feathers appeared and shot towards the ice cream cart monster. It hit it and made the fountain explode and damage the Yaminna horribly.

"Yaminaa!" It roared and blasted snow/vanilla ice cream at the raven themed Cure who simply blocked it and shot it off to the side and kicked the monster several times in the face.

"Raven Slash!" Cure Raven yelled and her right arm glowed a black light and she slashed the monster and made it fall backwards. She then kept on punching it and throwing it like a rag-doll.

The three sat on their legs and looked in awe at the girl, Kayo especially was in awe. None of them had ever seen such fighting before. It was simply marvelous. Even if they were too weak/cold to transform at the moment they watched cheering for Cure Raven with Hood.

"Darkness isn't always bad, it can be a good thing if you make it that way! Pretty Cure," Cure Raven yelled and spun around the monster and raven feathers swarmed around the Yaminaa. "Misfortune Barricade!" Cure Raven winked and clapped her hands as the feathers latched onto the monster.

"May the power of good misfortune make your story continue!" She yelled. Doing a beautiful prima pose, the feathers glowed. The monster exploded and the place returned to normal. She didn't change back. The other Cures completely undid their transformations and Sora put their storybooks in her purse.

"You were awesome back there, Cure Raven! Come on! Please join our team we could be-," Sora begged.

"No, I am going to work solo from now on, I don't need you people." Cure Raven hissed and began walking away however Kayo hugged her from behind.

"Please, Amaya-chan don't be like that! If we all work together we can complete our goals!" Kayo pleaded and the raven Cure's face darkened and she looked up. She smiled sadly as she gently pushed Kayo off of her.

"I'm sorry...but I'll only put you in danger...if it weren't that way I would join, so no. I. Won't!" Cure Raven started off gentle then she turned hostile and cold and flew off.

Kayo's green eyes filled with tears and her friends just watched. They didn't want to tell her it was going to be okay...because it wasn't. But Kayo was determined she wasn't going to give in that easily.

* * *

><p><em>(ED: Wonderful Story Samba! - Shakira)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time On Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream:<strong>

**Kayo:**Wow...Amaya is such an awesome ballerina! *in awe*

**Amaya:**D-do you need something...? *ask blushing slightly*

**Kayo:**Yes...even though you don't wanna join us could we be friends?

**Amaya:**Um...sure?

**Sora and Sumiko:**What is she thinking?!

**Kayo:**Next time on Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream: Could We Be Friends...? Kayo Reaches Out

_May the next story also receive a happy ending!_

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Like I told my friend, just because this thing has 'Fairytale Dream' in the title doesn't mean it's gonna be frickin'unicorns and rainbows. Also thanks a bundle Julia for proofreadingbetaing this chapter(and the rest of the story!) thanks a bundle! **

**-Keep on shinin' bright everyone!**

**~TwinklingDiamond**


	5. Can We Be Friends?

**A.N: A filler episode! Also I turned 13 on 10/13/14! So yes...heavy Ravemaid episode, and some comedy skits by Sumiko and Sora! What could go wrong?**

* * *

><p><em>"Amaya-chan, if we work together then I am sure we can complete our goals!"<em>

The raven haired girl almost instantly shot up. It was Monday...and she was not looking forward to school at all. But school and all the stares she would receive from her classmates were the least of her concerns. She went to the same school as Sora and Sumiko. She wouldn't have to worry about avoiding Kayo. But Amaya knew for sure she would have to deal with bumping into the pixie and mirror themed PreCure, and Hood at some point in the day.

With an exasperated sigh, she stood up and dressed herself. Her school uniform was the same boring one as Sumiko and Sora's. Now that she thought about it, the middle school girl uniforms weren't very different. The difference was that the middle school students had longer skirts and wore neck bows instead of a tie. Amaya gave a soft smile into the new mirror her mother bought her last night.

Oh how she wished that she could let things go back to the way they were.

But she shook it off and straightened out her hair, which turned out to be longer than it appeared. The golden eyed girl sighed and put some of her hair into childish pigtails, one pigtail on each top part of her hair, the rest of it kept going down. But there was just one problem, even though it was slightly against school dress-code she had to wear her black tights underneath. She didn't have a choice, she was so tall that instead of her skirt reaching her knees it reached her mid-thighs.

"Going back to school is going to be such a pain," Amaya sighed and put her PreCure Storybook in her school bag. She donned a sad look as she looked at the key that went to her book.

Amaya remembered when the ribbon on it was white and not black but she shrugged it off and put it in her bag. Apparently you could transform back to normal and still have the key, though it would require taking the book off the side of the dress which somehow reversed the transformation. She'd never understand it.

Amaya moseyed into the hallway and down the steps and sighed as she felt guilt and sadness smash into her at one alarming rate. The smell of baked goods filled the air. How she wished she could do what she used to and run down the hallway and go to her mother and steal some cookies. But those days were gone.

"I'm off, Mom!" Amaya said, unknowingly letting her old personality slip through by pure accident. Once she realized it, she turned red with embarrassment.

"Love you!" Hotaru called and threw a bag of homemade cookies and chocolates to the girl.

Due to natural PreCure instincts, she quickly caught it and put it in her bag. The raven haired girl then put on her black coat, as it was getting into the colder months and she didn't want to be sick. After all, she didn't want to catch a cold as she was the Ballet Club president. Amaya nodded to her mother and left. Oh, how she wished that she could hug her mother and tell her that she loved her so.

But alas she left closing the door on the way out and bowed her head.

"Sorry..." the raven haired girl sighed and began running down the street, then it began sprinkling.

* * *

><p><em>(OP: Purikyua Story - Yukari Tamura ft. Hood)<em>

* * *

><p>Kayo walked down the street, holding up her red bubblt printed umbrella. The rain was coming down so hard, it was near impossible to see anything within five feet. Only the tears of a thousand weeping angels could cause such a deluge, and it laughed at umbrellas and rain coats.<p>

Amaya began to cross the street, not knowing that she was crossing from where Kayo was. However, a semi truck came rushing at her. Memories of King Wolf as a giant flashed through her mind. Amaya froze in fear and Kayo turned around and saw Amaya. The driver of the semi was honking his horn.

On instinct she charged forward, and she and Amaya flew out of the semi's path. Shock was on Amaya's face as she and Kayo locked eyes as the ever so infamous white background appeared and their heartbeats could be heard.

"Oof!" Kayo grunted as she and Amaya landed on the opposite sidewalk.

Amaya looked up and her face turned bright red, Kayo was on top of her.

And their faces were extremely close.

"G-G-Get off!" Amaya squeaked and quickly stood up.

"Oof!" Kayo squeaked as she fell on the ground. The red-head quickly stood up, picked up her umbrella, and held it up so it blocked the rain for the both of them. Amaya looked down at the girl with a frown on her face and crossed arms.

"What's the big idea?" Amaya asked in her usual monotone voice.

"You don't wanna get sick right? Plus you almost died," the red-haired girl asked in an upbeat tone and looked up at her senior.

Amaya nodded as Kayo reached into her bag, holding out a small chocolate chop cookie. Then quickly she grabbed it and crammed the whole thing into her mouth. Amaya stood astonished at the sight of Kayo munching on a whole cookie. How such a small girl could fit a medium-sized cookie into her mouth was beyond her comprehension.

"Let's walk together!" Kayo smiled brightly.

* * *

><p><em>(Title Card: Could We Be Friends...? Kayo Reaches Out)<em>

* * *

><p>"Man, rain can be such a pain!" Sora sighed, and with that, all her confidence washed away as she rang out her hair. She actually did look different today. She had cut her hair and changed her bangs a bit. Since the fall and winter months were coming up, she needed to go out with the old and in with the new.<p>

"Rain is just rain to me." Sumiko said cleaning her glasses. She didn't look much different, other then trimming her bangs and making her hair more wavy and curly. However, Sora noticed that Sumiko's face became a lot softer, emitting a kind warmth.

"Hey...have you ever wondered why Monster Mania get's forty-four episodes and we get thirty two? I mean they get tons of fun beating the crap out of bad guys but we only have twenty-seven episodes and this is a filler episode...?" Sora rambled the dirty blonde leader making her white-haired teammate face palm.

"Because our author is a lazy thirteen year old who wants to move on to other PreCure projects...but honestly what is it with you and breaking the fourth wall?" Sumiko sweatdropped, her eye twitching.

"No reason it just gives this fanseries some lightheartedness." Sora smiled and began skipping to class.

"I don't know why I even try..." Sumiko mused, sighing. "How come she gets to be the leader...?"

"Well," Hood said as he flew out of the white-haired girl's school bag only to be smacked and pushed back down. Sumiko then zipped the back and began to ponder her own question, nonchalantly walking to her first class.

Granted, Sora was the first to be activated and she was the self-proclaimed leader, but to to the logical Cure it made no sense. Sora always rushed into everything without even thinking it through, not even a little. Plus, she always attacked at the most illogical times and blocked at the last moment, which usually resulted in her failure. Still, when she out her mind to it, she was a strong attacker.

Then there was herself. Sumiko knew well that she _was__ extremely __lacking in_ offensive capabilities, always blocking an attack or bouncing the enemy's attack back. Whenever it came down to hand to hand combat or any form of combat, it never ended well. Even when she did land hits, most of the time they either proved to be futile or rarely actually hurt the enemy. Sumiko knew she was more of a supporting type of warrior and even if her logic could get her out of problems, she just wasn't strong enough physically.

But there was also the last member of the team, Kayo. She may be small but Sumiko had observed that her sub-attacks were strong and could easily injure the enemy without question. Plus, that one attack, Mermaid Melody, if she was in Cure form, she could use it to put her comrades into their Cure forms fully healed. If it weren't for her height and age, she would probably be the leader...that, and if Sora hadn't already claimed that spot for herself.

She didn't know much about that Cure Raven girl who was obviously stronger than her and her comrades.

"I guess I'll never know..." Sumiko sighed irritated already as she bumped into someone or something tall.

"Watch it, Mirror." Amaya hissed in a very icy voice, looking down at the white-haired girl, her eyes piercing.

Sumiko could feel her skin crawl as she heard her Cure form's name, staring directly into Amaya's vicious eyes. This was new to her. She had never felt such an emotion before in her whole in her entire life. This was...fear. Pure, skin crawling, fear.

"S-Sorry." Sumiko shakily stood up and ran away, and she literally ran, not jog, not speed walk, ran away from the black-haired girl.

Sumiko would admit, she was beautiful. But God, was she scary.

* * *

><p>Kayo sat in her desk looking outside, seeing the high school campus. She was daydreaming about their walk to the school, her fist against her jaw.<p>

_"So how long have you been a Pretty Cure?" Kayo asked in an upbeat tone as she walked with Amaya._

_"How long...? I've been a Cure for two years." Amaya said to the girl, her tone still cold. However, her face was somewhat soft._

_Kayo stood wide-eyed. Two whole years? That was a very long time. She couldn't imagine how it would be to have to go through the same stuff for two whole years. But nevertheless, she snapped out of her trance._

_"Sounds tough...I've only been a Cure for two days, hehe." Kayo laughed rubbing the back of her head. Two days being a Pretty Cure was already crazy for her._

_Suddenly, thunder roared loudly and lightning flashed. With a frightful yelp, she grabbed onto the nearest object, which was Amaya and she latched onto the girl like a koala would to its mother. The older girl turned dark red and tried to pry the redhead off of her. Though until the several rounds of thunder and lighting it proved to be futile._

_Though Kayo let go as soon as it stopped and bowed._

_"Sorry!" she shouted apologetically as she bowed, the raven haired girl sweatdropped._

_She couldn't decide what was odder, her holding the red-haired Cure's umbrella, the fact she clung onto her, the fact that she seemed to be afraid of thunder, or the fact she was bowing._

_"D-d-don't worry about it!" Amaya waved one of her hands and when the red-haired girl stood up. Something odd happened, something neither one of them was expecting._

_She was_laughing _and_smiling _because of how formal Kayo was being._

"Yoohoo, Kayo!" a boyish voice snapped the girl out of her trance.

"V-Vonn, sorry!" Kayo squeaked looking at her friend.

Her friend was actually a bit shorter than her and she had brown hair. The front blocked her brown eyes from view unless she brushed it back. Her skin was slightly dark, maybe because she was half Jamaican and she grew up there for a while? But the rest of her hair was upwards into flaring pigtails and stayed up do to her small almost invisible blue ribbons (and hair spray).

"I've told you soooo many times to start calling me Otome!" Vonn-scratch that, Otome-hissed.

"I'm sorry!" Kayo cried and Otome let go.

"It's fine," Otome said as soon as the teacher came into the room. Otome sighed and crossed her legs.

* * *

><p>"This is such a pain!" King Wolf shouted as he repeatedly banged his head on his scepter. "All of you are total failures! You know what? How about we have Princess take care of this one, Piggy is currently..."<p>

Piggy was chasing a Twinkie that was attached to the end of a string on a plunger, running on a treadmill.

"I swear we are the most odd fanseries that has ever existed," Magpie commented, "one minute we get to the dark and sad and the next episode we get rainbows and unicorns!"

Princess bowed, her now dyed dark blue locks going forward, she drew her cutlass as she disappeared from plain sight in a flurry of black rose petals.

"I thought she...oh never mind."

* * *

><p>Sora giggled as she pushed Sumiko away from a laptop and she typed at a rapid speed. In a matter of ten minutes she was finished and she giggled with pure and disgusting delight.<p>

"Bingo! I did it!" Sora cheered in a confident manner.

"Oh dear..." Sumiko said a look of worry on her face.

Sora sighed, you know she had decided that she needed a vacation. Especially after all of this, they had infiltrated five buildings and twenty-nine laser cannons for this. She wasn't about to let her white haired Cure friend bail out on her now.

"What's wrong this time?" Sora asked.

"If MonoTheMonochrome finds out that we hacked our authors computer and cutout the kissing scene for Amaya and Kayo, she will have Monster Mania come to our houses, bury us alive, and dance on our graves! I am not exaggerating!" Sumiko screeched in one giant run on sentence. "Have you seen Cure Geist? Her eyes are so creepy! it's like seeing your worst nightmare come into reality!"

A faint, _'why are you here'_, was heard in the background.

"Run!" they yelled and stormed out of the place and ran down the sidewalk and into the school just as the end lunch bell rang.

"I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now," a figure appeared only her eyes and long hair visible as she closed the door to the computer lab. Though the hair was white and her eyes were a soft green, almost like Sumiko's.

* * *

><p>After school Kayo waved good-bye to Otome, who waved back and ran off towards her parents' car. The red-haired girl however walked to the high school campus and into the school. Kayo had been around the inside of the high school campus a few times and could vaguely remember many things about it. She heard a score from <em>The Nutcracker<em>playing throughout the halls and figured she should follow it.

In a few minutes our mermaid themed friend had come to find the ballet club's area, which was the small gymnasium. Kayo peaked through the glass on the door and watched as Amaya finished her performance for the club. As Amaya lifted her head her red eyes locked onto the sea green eyes belonging to Kayo. The red-head froze then hid behind a trash can, which was easy considering how small she was.

Her fear only became larger as Amaya opened the gym door and closed it and walked out into the hallway. Being tall she could easily see the tip of the mermaid themed Pretty Cure's Mary Janes.

"You can come out," she sighed and the red-head slowly stood up and blinked owlishly.

"...hi?" was all that Kayo could produce out of her mouth.

"Come on, you already made your presence known." Amaya sighed and took her hair out of its bun and combed through it and Kayo followed the taller girl into the small gym.

Kayo as soon as she walked into the gym she was met by twenty stares instantly. Suddenly, Amaya's younger sister appeared, bursting out of the crowd. Amaya's younger sister Kei had long brown haired tied into twin drills and wore a white leotard like her sister. Kei's joy was bubbling over, as her eyes were in the shape of hearts and were as big as marbles.

"Your sooooooooooooooooo cute! You're the girl I saw with my sister this morning! Right?" Kei squealed her brown twin drills perking up.

"Uh...yes." Kayo squeaked sweat dripping off her face out of nerves.

All the ballerinas surrounded Kayo soon and began popping off questions and Amaya stood there owlishly.

_What did I ever do to deserve this?!_Kayo cried out in her mind as she began sweating more and tried to answer the people's questions.

* * *

><p><strong>(Eyecatch 1: Sumiko and Amaya are seen together watching as Sora and Kayo struggle to do their homework. Hood suddenly falls out of nowhere sending papers everywhere. Sumiko and Amaya sweatdrop as Sora and Kayo chase Hood, the Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream logo can be seen on the center bottom of the screen.)<strong>

**(Eyecatch 2: Sora appears playing with a jack in the box with the other Cures(in civilian form) and Hood right behind her looking over her shoulder. It appears to not work and she starts slamming her fist on the toy. Suddenly it explodes into light and the girls are now in their Cure forms. They look curious at one another with Hood equally confused by what happened. The Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream logo appears on the center bottom of the screen.)**

* * *

><p>"If this is a filler episode, then does that mean we don't have to fight?" Sora asked as they walked down one of the halls to get out of the school.<p>

"You know...I honestly don't know, though I have an odd feeling." Sumiko responded choosing to ignore the pixie themed Cure's fourth wall break. Despite how much she desperately wanted to correct the girl, it truly was a loss of breath on her part. Plus, she was just too tired to actually care if she broke the fourth wall or not, though just to be on the safe side, she let Hood out of her bag, and he gasped for air.

"HOW DARE YOU KEEP ME IN THERE ALL DAY~HOHO!" Hood screamed and head-butted Sumiko and she fell backwards, with one leg up in the air.

"Well we haven't focused on you today, just on what we wanna do, so it's no wonder why you weren't out of the bag." Sora commented, pointing her index finger at the vexed bee.

This little spat went on for quite some time. Hood and Sumiko were tossing insults at each other. The dirty blonde leader just stood there, unsure of what exactly to do. She had never seen Sumiko actually display such a powerful emotion before...now that she thought about it, she had never really seen Sumiko display much emotion, if any.

Sora's attention then snapped back to the two and her eye twitched. She couldn't take much more of it.

"ENOUGH!" Sora shouted and took duct tape and shut both of their mouths shut. The pixie themed PreCure sighed in relief as she had time to think. She couldn't help but wonder if the villains of the day would pop on them at any moment, though it was possible that perhaps they would get a break after all. In fact, that would sound wonderful. A day with no monsters throwing them off a building, or trying to electrocute them to death.

Besides they already had drawn a public crowd. Being able to lay low for a bit would be a good thing.

* * *

><p>Princess hid in the shadows watching as Kayo watched all the ballerinas practice in awe. Except one, she had sprained her ankle really bad and sat alone, sad and hopeless. She tried to smile with Kayo and cheer the other ballerinas on, but it was too hard.<p>

"Perfect!" she sprang out of the shadows, laughing like a complete whacko.

Everyone stopped and Kayo stood up and glared at Princess, the ballerinas ran away except Amaya. The other girl was too frozen in fear and before Kayo or Amaya could react it happened.

"May your future end right here! Come out, Yaminaa!" Princess laughed and the girl was sealed in the infamous blank book. The beam of darkness hit the wireless stereo in the corner. It grew legs, arms, and eyes, as well as a keyhole where it's mouth should be.

The clock turned another number the five turning this time...the howling became more like nails on a chalkboard.

"Yaminaa!" It yelled as loud as it could.

"Pretty Cure, It's Story Time!" Amaya yelled and everyone turned to see the black sphere of light shatter open.

"Oh great...hehe, look at the time." Princess giggled and sat on the school roof to see how this scene would play out.

"The promise of misfortune, Cure Raven!" Cure Raven screamed and posed, Kayo ran out of the way and went to find Hood and the others.

The Yaminaa glared at the Cure and charged forward, it's fist aiming for the girl. Quickly, the black haired girl dodged it, jumped upward, and kicked the monster in the back. Sending it flying, realizing it was heading for the emergency exit she dashed forward. Her raven wings spread wide, landing in front of it before glaring.

"Raven Misfortune Missiles!" Cure Raven yelled as the feather missiles hit the monster and knocked it out of the gym, through the large glass school window. Kayo was unfortunate enough to be near the glass window and some of the floor under her crumbled. With a scream, she was about to descend to the doors of death before she could even have a chance to become a PreCure and fight.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed hers, and when she looked up she saw Cure Mirror. "Thank God I caught you," the white haired Cure sighed. She pulled the girl up and gave her her PreCure Storybook.

"Pixie Cutter!" Cure Pixie yelled and sent her infamous attack at the monster, making it backpedal a bit.

Since all of the Cures were outside, another crowd was gathered at the gates of the school and around it. The monster charged forward and all of them jumped up, dodging its attack. Cure Pixie went first, sending a punch to it's face making it fly backwards. Cure Mirror was already on the case and head butted it making it fall forward.

However, it stood up back up, with glowing red eyes, a facsimile of anger. The Cures' mouths dropped as it grew three times it's size.

"Dear TwiPre..." Cure Mermaid managed as the monster shot two large blast of dark energy from it's speakers.

Cure Pixie screamed and tried to run away, only to get blasted along with Cure Mirror. The blast seemed to have made the crowd run away. As for the other two Cures? Cure Mermaid was caught bridal-style and her and Raven managed to actually fly away from the blast in the nick of time. Cure Pixie and Mirror rolled as the blast finished hitting them and as soon as they stopped they quickly glowed with their respective colors. They had both been knocked into their transformation dresses, Sumiko's and Sora's hair were both horribly messed up.

"Mermaid Melody!" Cure Mermaid yelled and sang a soft song and the two reverted back to their transformed states.

The Yaminaa then did something no one would expect. It began laughing at the Cures and pointed it's finger at Cure Pixie.

"This thing really pisses me off!" Cure Pixie screamed and flew upwards in a frenzy. Cure Raven blinked as the girl charged at the monster. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Yesterday she seemed a lot like how she used to be, confident and bubbly...but now she seemed like she was on some type of rage mode.

All of them watched as Sora, with inhuman strength, grabbed the monster's leg and slammed it from right to left multiple times. Then she proceeded to throw it up in the air and fly up after it. As soon as it was in the air she slammed her heels on it, puncturing it and making it plummet into the ground.

"Pixie Dust Splash!" Cure Pixie yelled and sent her tsunami of light and pixie dust at the monster appearing to make it short circuit and damage it.

The Yaminaa crawled out of the ditch and tried to crawl away, Princess stood up and continued to watch the fight. Cure Mirror contemplated on helping the leader of their messed up group. But seeing how angry she still was, she decided to eat popcorn with the other two Cures and watch as Cure Pixie punched a hole in the speaker of the monster.

Just as it weakly stood up she backed up a bit and her rage mode seemed to melt as she smiled.

"Fly high forever! Pretty Cure," Pixie yelled and suddenly her wings grew a bit larger and they started glowing. She jumped up and spun around a little bit and the wind began picking up. Suddenly she stopped, landed on her heels quickly and silently, and held out her arms as if she was going to fly upwards. "Faithful Winds!" With that the wings suddenly began flapping at a high pace. A large whirlwind of pixie dust and wind engulfed the monster and she winked. "May the power of faith make your story continue!" With that the monster exploded and the book disappeared and the girl was placed back. The area turned back to normal as well.

All of them transformed back to normal. Princess sighed and disappeared in a flash of rose petals quicker than one could say mega evolution.

"Thanks for helping us!" Kayo smiled brightly and hugged the tall black haired girl tightly.

"G-Get off for the love of God!" Amaya turned dark red and tried to pry the red-haired girl off of her.

"Does anyone else feel a strong yuri vibe?" the dirty blonde Fairytale Dream leader asked. Sumiko and Hood raised their hands.

Suddenly everyone stopped and laughed, much to the dismay of Amaya. Where did she go wrong? More importantly she began to wonder why she had to be in the reboot. Granted the three year old rough draft was horrible, but why couldn't she stay as Cure Raven the Monster Mania OC? But now she was stuck with a complicated backstory and two personalities. And to make matters worse, she got paired with an overly bubbly other half.

"Wait! Does this mean your helping us from now on?" Kayo asked giving the bullheaded girl the puppy dog eyes. Amaya froze. Umiko did the same thing so many times. The puppy dog eyes were like a weakness to the girl. It was almost impossible to say no. But she tried fighting it for as long as she could. Which lasted only a few minutes.

"F-Fine..." Amaya mumbled as everyone cheered ,minus Sumiko because...well, she's Sumiko. "But this doesn't mean we're friends or anything like that," she glared harshly, trying to keep her cold image. However, on the inside she was smiling and her heart was doing backflips.

Maybe Kayo was right...perhaps they could complete their goals together. For a brief second, her eyes almost became an orange color before going back to the blood red that they had become.

"YEA~!" all of them cheered dragging Amaya and Sumiko along towards the direction of Sora's house.

* * *

><p><em>(ED: Wonderful Story Samba! - Shakira)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time On Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream:<strong>

**Sora: **How come Sumiko isn't at school...?

**Kayo and Hood: **Not sure (add sentence ender for Hood)

**Sumiko: **Mom...

**Amaya: **Is she...crying?

**Sora: **What is going on?! Sumiko are you okay!

**Sumiko: **Next time on Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream: Sumiko's Tears! The Stoic Girl's Lonely Heart!

_The next story may not receive a happy ending... _


	6. Broken Girl

**A.N: What is this? Episode rearrangement? Sumiko and Sora get character development? Also thanks for 1000+ views~!**

* * *

><p>Sumiko laid in her bed in her white pajama bottoms and white tank top.<p>

She was covered up completely and sniffling could be heard around her room.

Her room suited her, a white room, white bed, white everything. Everything matched her white hair color, and that was just the way she liked it. Her laptop was OPENED up and charging on her large white table near the window. Her white iPhone was charging on the nightstand next to her bed. She just loved the color white, for reasons not even Sumiko understood.

But that wasn't the oddest part about the stoic girl's room. Even though she was under the covers of her blanket, her passionate sobs and sniffles still rang loud and clear. If one were to look at her, it would be a truly odd sight to see. Sumiko, the school brain, the robot, the stoic girl who sits in the library, the girl surrounded in mystery was crying like a baby, curled into a ball. If her friends were to see her like this, they'd probably think she was someone else.

Her father came into her room, he was tall and wore glasses, his hair was a bed head style and was brown. He looked younger than he actually was, his name was Satoru Yamada.

"Sumiko," He grimaced a little upon seeing his crying daughter. "It's time to go to school," he said in a rather gruff voice and showed little sympathy for his daughter's sobs. For whatever-reason they may be.

"Shut up!" Sumiko erupted like a volcano and hopped out of bed. Her eyes were puffy and still dripping out tears like a waterfall. "It's the anniversary of mom's death! And you don't care you...bastard!" the white haired girl screamed hysterically. She grabbed a small book off her night stand and threw it as hard as she could at her father's head. He barely dodged it and looked at her straight in the face.

"It's been three years. It's time to move on, grow up. Why don't you go back to being a robot? You seem to like doing that," her father pointed out without any kind of warmth in his voice. He seemed unfazed by Sumiko's outburst.

It was like wires connected in her head. So many emotions were going through her. Anger. Sadness. Despair, and more importantly hate. Her face turned beet red and she clenched her fist. It was like a sensory overload. What would he know? He couldn't possibly understand.

"Robot? Listen here, you! Robots don't have feelings! Robots can't cry, and don't act like I'm a robot! I don't like being a robot, but I don't want people questioning why I never talk to people! You don't understand!" Sumiko screamed. It was just like him to care more about appearances than his daughter's feelings. Sumiko couldn't believe she expected different from him. "You don't care about me! You never cared about mom either! All you care about is work and finding a new wife! I HATE YOU!" Somehow it was like her PreCure strength transferred to her regular being.

All anger she could ever feel poured out of her being like an erupting volcano. She leaped out of her best, forced Satoru out of her room, and slammed the door with all the strength she could muster. _SLAM!_With that, she locked it before pushing her dresser against the door. She could hear her father angrily slamming his fist on the door for her to open up. However eventually he gave up and went to work.

Sumiko calmed down and looked at a picture of her and her mom. Her mother was tall, with long, wavy snow white hair just like hers, cascading down to the small of her back. She also had green eyes like trees during the warm summer season. If one didn't know any better, one would think they were like identical twins. But just looking at this picture made more tears bubble out. There was no way Sumiko could hold them back, no matter how hard she tried.

"Mom..." More sobs and hiccuping. She fell back on her bed, with the waterworks CONTINUING.

* * *

><p><em>(OP: Purikyua Story - Yukari Tamura ft. Hood)<em>

* * *

><p>Everyone except Mr. Hitori was silent as he took attendance to make sure everyone arrived at school.<p>

"Wakamatsu Mitsuki?"

"Here!"

"Wakita Kouji?"

"Here!"

"Yamada Sumiko?" He called Sumiko's name like usual whenever he took attendance. However, much to his surprise, and everyone else's, Sumiko wasn't here. Taking note of this, he marked her absent on his sheet, sat down, and began asking for last night's homework. A girl from their class went around collecting everyone's worksheets.

Sora was so confused, she thought a storm was coming(1). Sumiko wasn't at school? That couldn't be right. Sumiko was the obligatory brains of their little magical girl quartet despite her stoicism. She loved school and always was at the top of the class. How could she be absent? Many worried thoughts began running through her brain like a fast moving river current. Maybe the Bad End Writers got her and were now holding her hostage? Maybe she was in the hospital?

Sora would have to wait until the end of the day. But she was going to get to the bottom of this oddity. After all, friends had to look out for friends. She made a mental note to round up the other girls later in the day.

* * *

><p><em>(Title Card: Sumiko's Tears! The Stoic Girl's Lonely Heart!)<em>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the middle school campus, it was lunch time, exactly twelve twenty nine. Kayo suddenly got a text on her phone from Sora and she nearly dropped her phone at the sight of it. Their conversation went along like this.<p>

_Sumiko isn't at school today!_

_What, Sumi-chan isn't there? That is soooo unlike her!_

_IKR?! We have to find out what happened! Remember to get Amaya if you can! *serious face*_

That was the entire conversation in a nutshell, other than Otome begging her for some lobster. Now, Kayo also began to actually wonder what happened to Sumiko. She wasn't one to ditch school. Unless she absolutely had to, Sumiko never missed school at all. At least, that was how the red haired girl looked at it. But since they didn't know why she was absent, it was hard to tell. She secretly thought Sumiko was eaten by a Hydra from one of her beloved mythology books.

It was serious though, and something was absolutely amiss.

* * *

><p>Back at Sumiko's house, she just laid around like this morning, too sad to care about anything. She had since tied her hair into a flouncy ponytail with a large white ribbon she got from her mother. However, her cries had died down and she was just curled up into the large white comforter of her bed. It was as though she wasn't even there. Physically she was, but mentally, she was lost in her own world. All she did was stare at a picture of her and her mom listlessly.<p>

She could hear a knock at the front door but she ignored it. The white haired girl could already figure out who was at the door. She was in absolutely no mood to deal with people today, especially not _them_.

Suddenly, she heard some tapping on her WINDOW. Sumiko groaned before getting up and looking out the window. There was Sora, tapping on her window. "Hi, Sumiko! Can I come in?"

"Through the window? Wouldn't the door be easier?" Sumiko deadpanned, wondering if Sora was trying to rob her house. Without waiting for an answer, Sumiko opened her window and Sora tried to pull herself inside, since Sumiko's room was on the first floor. But she found herself stuck, and despite wiggling around as much as she could, she didn't budge.

"I knew I should've laid off that cheesecake." Sora sighed. Her head instantly shot up and she looked Sumiko straight into her eyes. The dirty blonde was shocked to see that the girl's eyes were red and puffy. Had she been crying? She knew her white haired comrade to be a girl of few emotions.

And sadness wasn't one of them.

"What are you doing here?" Sumiko asked, her voice more like a croak than her usual stoic voice.

"Came here to check up on my friend! Though...it would appear I have myself stuck in a jam," Sora laughed sheepishly. She knew that eating a whole cheesecake from Amaya's mothers' bakery would come back to haunt her, though she never imagined it would get her stuck in a window.

Sumiko grabbed the dirty blonde's arms and pulled her into her room. Sumiko pulled her with such force that the two fell backwards. Sora flying across the room, landing on the floor, legs up in the air. Some of Sumiko's things fell off of her night stand, clattering onto the floor because of the force of Sora's fall. Thankfully, nothing was broken. The window closed itself, thus Amaya and Kayo were stuck outside for the moment due to the simple fact that Sumiko hadn't noticed the other girls.

"So...wanna play hopscotch?" Kayo asked cocking her head to the left.

"W-why would I play hopscotch? That's a game for little kids!" Amaya stuttered looking down at the smaller girl.

"Because we're alone! My friend Otome told me there's another game called Seven Minutes in Heaven. Wanna play that?" Kayo asked, clueless to what the game actually was.

Amaya turned dark red and and shook her head from one side to another vigorously. "N-N-N-NO WAY!" she screamed putting her hands to her face. Her old friends from her old school had played that game, from what she heard. The very thought of doing it was completely appalling to her, and she wasn't about to do it with another girl.

_But still, Kayo is adorable._Amaya thought as her face flared up even more.

"Why not? Don't you like me? Do you wanna play pattycake or tic-tac-toe or hangman?" Kayo asked, crocodile tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Amaya's neck and attached herself to the front of the girl. For a fourteen year old girl she was more like four.

"G-G-G-G-GET OFF MEEEE!" the raven haired girl freaked out and spun around like she had been asked out on a date.

"Not until you play a game with me!" the mermaid themed girl whimpered then began crying.

"F-Fine we'll play a game...except that one other game," Amaya gave in. The red haired girl's joy bubbled over.

* * *

><p>Unlike the Pretty Cure, as of recently, the Bad End Writers' lives were taking a turn for the worst. This was for one reason only: Princess. Their lives currently were almost as bad as Sumiko's.<p>

At the moment, Princess was sitting on her own little extravagant throne next to King Wolf. Princess just sat there filing her fingernails that had finally dried, Magpie was silently banging her head against the wall of cement. Currently, the royal servants had begun a whole new renovation on the place. This included painting the walls a really depressive blue and gigantic splotches ink on the walls. They even put up three chandeliers that illuminated the place so much Magpie thought she might go blind.

Piggy wasn't complaining, most likely due to the fact the had been given the Twinkie he had been chasing after. He was also currently eating boxes, whole boxes, of Twinkies and cupcakes. One had to wonder how he was able to not only eat the cardboard, but to eat every single one of those Twinkies and boxes without choking, and shouldn't he be concerned about his health?

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Magpie asked.

"Are you kidding? I could eat this whole place dry!" Piggy garbled, with pieces of food falling out of his mouth.

Magpie looked away, disgusted at his complete lack of manners. "Chew with your mouth closed. Please. It's not proper," Magpie mused.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Piggy hissed before chomping on yet another whole pack of Twinkies, wrappers included.

It didn't help that everyone was just too scared to actually argue with Princess. King Wolf had tried to and unsuccessfully did so, and by this I mean he got his arm snapped by Princess with ease.

"You know what? I'm taking over the fighting plan for today! Magpie, you will be fighting today, no Yaminaa, we have twenty five more episodes to make it work!" Princess laughed like a maniac and spun around as her eyes blazed with inner fire.

Magpie quickly left, glad to not only actually fight hand-to-hand combat for once, but that she could get the heck away from annoying Princess and unreasonable Piggy. Thank God! Just looking at them was making her want to explode. She could use the Pretty Cure as the perfect outlet.

* * *

><p>Sora sat with Sumiko on her bed and the two had been talking about this morning. At first, Sumiko didn't really want to talk about her mother's death, as it was just too painful. Plus, she really didn't want to deal with anyone. But Sora came to visit her out of her own volition just to check on her. There hadn't been many people that did that for her before. She did come all this way, and Sumiko thought it'd be rude to desecrate her kindness like that, so she decided to tell her about her mother's death, what she did to her father this morning, etc.<p>

Sora couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sumiko's mother is dead? Sora couldn't imagine a life without a mother, nor could she picture her own mother dying. That thought was just too painful. Sumiko had it hard. She was glad Kayo and Amaya weren't here to listen to this. Amaya had been through enough pain and sorrow already. But what were Kayo and Amaya doing? Sora actually had a ship name for them, Ravemaid, though Otome had Amayo. Sora figured Ravemaid suited them better, plus had a better ring to it.

Though she had wondered when Otome had gotten on the bandwagon for AmayaxKayo. She never questioned it, as Otome was a mysterious girl. Her eyes were always covered and it gave her a very eerie feel, even sitting near her gave her the chills the few times Sora had been near her.

"I won!" Kayo giggled as she won the twelfth game of tic-tac-toe, much to Amaya's complete and utter display of dismay. How had the girl gotten so rusty in only a week? Usually she would've beaten the pants off of the girl like she did Umiko! Then again...she **_didn't_** have a crush on Umiko, but that was another story altogether.

"L-let's play a different game," Amaya spoke up, taking out her iPad from her purse and setting it down on the front porch of the large white house, which the two had since moved to as they got tired of sitting on the grass, but regardless the two began to play...Candyland. A child's game sure, but Umiko and Kayo had basically the same mindset. So it was sure to work!

As for Sora and Sumiko, the white haired girl told her bubbly friend about the explosion at the Hon Hospital, how she didn't tell her to be safe and have a good day, how indifferent her father had been toward the whole thing, how Sumiko felt as though she had caused her mother's death, everything.

"So...your mom died in that hospital explosion three years ago..." Sora trailed off before trapping Sumiko in a warm, friendly hug. Sumiko couldn't believe how warm Sora's arms were. She could feel her friend's love. "I'm sorry to hear that. Something I take for granted is having my mom and dad around. But you don't have a mom. I can call mine anytime I want and you can't do that," tears started dripping down from her face and her hand flew towards heart.

"Y-you're crying? Why?" Sumiko asked suddenly.

Sora's mother wasn't dead, so why was she crying? It was something that Sumiko had yet to see and was having a hard time analyzing it. In some ways she would admit that she was a robot. She was always analyzing things, trying to break them down and figure out everything. Someone crying even when the situation didn't concern, or even affect them? It was...new, something new she would have to PROGRAM and figure out.

"Because, sometimes me and my mom get into fights...and I storm out and tell her I don't like her and wish she would just leave me alone...but with you, you don't have a mom. You can't even say you're sorry or say you love her, none of that. And yet I forget to do that all the time..." Sora choked up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

She quickly regained her composure and straightened out her hair. This wasn't about her, she told herself. This was about Sumiko. "Sorry about that. But...I don't think you caused your mother's death by not telling her to have a good day."

"You...think so?"

"Of course. It's not like that explosion happened because of you," Sora told her as she wiped some tears out of her eyes. "Stuff like that just happens. There's a lot we can't control, and that was one of them, so don't blame yourself. I'm sure that explosion would have happened whether you told her to have a good day or not."

Sumiko wasn't sure if her friend was trying to comfort her or make light of the situation. But nevertheless, her heart did feel a lot lighter upon talking to Sora, flighty and a little offbeat was she was.

But Sumiko and Satoru needed to start repairing their relationship. Sora had enough time to give her mom a hug, tell her she loved her very much and say sorry. But Sumiko and her father's relationship was obviously on it's last few strings.

Even if it was going to be futile, she had to try. She had to be the smart one this time, and be a good friend. Put all the confidence she always boasted to good use for once. Sora liked helping people and this was her chance, even if it really didn't concern her. Sumiko was her friend though, and she owed it to the girl who saved her from that COMPUTER Yaminaa.

"It's just hard...you know? I mean it's so lonely here, my mom isn't here to hug me when I get scared because of thunderstorms...or tell me good job when I ace my test...it's...childish...but..." Sumiko couldn't keep it in anymore. She needed to let her sadness out, and it needed to get out NOW. "I-I want my mother!" Sumiko hugged her dirty blonde friend tightly once again and buried her face into the girl's shoulder. Her tears began soaking the girl's gray school vest and she just let all her tears pour out.

Sora smiled and hugged the girl back like before. It was so odd to see this side of Sumiko. Sora knew every human had emotions, but Sumiko from what she knew never seemed to display any. Most of the time she just acted cold, mysterious, and uncaring. This was a new side to her. She was crying, speaking without the monotone edge in her voice. But then she remembered. All human beings have emotions and feelings. Sumiko was no different. She was just really good at hiding them. It was never as though she never had any at all. Perhaps she could let them all out again.

However the moment was cut as Magpie suddenly appeared at the end of Sumiko's bed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Eyecatch 1: Sumiko and Amaya are seen together watching as Sora and Kayo struggle to do their homework. Hood suddenly falls out of nowhere sending papers everywhere. Sumiko and Amaya sweatdrop as Sora and Kayo chase Hood, the Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream logo can be seen on the center bottom of the screen.)<strong>

**(Eyecatch 2: Sora appears playing with a jack in the box with the other Cures(in civilian form) and Hood right behind her looking over her shoulder. It appears to not work and she starts slamming her fist on the toy. Suddenly it explodes into light and the girls are now in their Cure forms. They look curious at one another with Hood equally confused by what happened. The Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream logo appears on the center bottom of the screen.)**

* * *

><p>"I'll be your opponent today!" Magpie smirked, " I think I'll start with the stoic robot...oh what's this? The little thing is crying?! Pathetic!" Magpie laughed maliciously.<p>

Sora quickly grabbed her PreCure Storybook out of her school bag and let Hood out. How long had he been in there? But, before he could protest about how he didn't get an episode appearance he suddenly spat out Sora's key.

"Pretty Cure, It's Story Time!" Sora screamed and she transformed.

Sumiko grabbed Hood and hid behind her bed, trying to find her PreCure Story Book. Man, how she regretted getting angry and throwing everything about. She adjusted her white circle framed glasses, which she always wore. She had to find the book quickly.

"Turning faith into pixie dust, Cure Pixie!" Cure Pixie proclaimed and suddenly charged and punched the bird-woman out of Sumiko's window.

Magpie landed on the ground outside and spooked Kayo and Amaya half-to-death. Hood quickly flew down and Kayo and Amaya took out their PreCure Storybooks.

"Pretty Cure, It's Story Time!" the two shouted as red and black light flashed.

"Making a beautiful splash, Cure Mermaid!" Cure Mermaid screamed.

"The promise of misfortune, Cure Raven!" Cure Raven screamed.

They too joined the fray. It was only natural, and both knew Sora was not good at trying to fight on her own.

Magpie laughed broadly as Cure Raven threw a punch at her. She grabbed the girl's fist and swung her around and threw her away. Cure Raven screamed in pain as she hit a tree and fell face first into the grass and dirt. Cure Mermaid charged forward and did a front flip and tried kicking her, however her leg was quickly grabbed. Magpie spun around incredibly fast and when Sora got close, she let go, the two Cures flew into each other.

"This is pathetic!" The bird woman cackled, man she had to do this more often.

"Mermaid Bubbles!" Cure Mermaid blasted the evil bird woman with a barrage of exploding bubbles. This, of course being one of Kayo's strongest attacks.

Magpie screamed loudly as she was thrown back and landed into the old swing set, turning it into a big, gnarled pile of rubble. She quickly sprung back to her feet and sent a giant ball of dark energy at the three girls.

"Mirror Wall!" Cure Mirror suddenly shouted appearing in front of the three. Her hands held the glass magically in place with all her might. She had to hold on, for the sake of her friends. The white haired Cure couldn't even believe it, her strength was actually still there. She was finally making herself useful.

With a giant scream she pushed the wall forward and her rings glowed. Suddenly, the attack launched back at the evil bird-woman. Magpie froze. She had no time to react. She was hit head on and severely injured by her own attack and fell down onto the ground. However, she knew that she had too much pride, plus she had to teach that snot nosed, stuck up, reflecting Cure a lesson.

"Tch. Who's weak now?" Cure Mirror smirked.

Cure Raven and Cure Mermaid blinked, did Cure Mirror really just smirk?

God! She was just like Cure Glass, not really a threat, until you ticked her off. Then you got all your attacks knocked right back into your face, and Mirror and Glass both packed in equal punch in the reflecting field. Even the thought of the two fighting together gave her the chills.

But alas, she had to quickly react as everyone came charging at her at once.

Cure Pixie sent a punch into the bird-woman's jaw, but she was quickly swatted away. Thus, her and the ever-so-infamous Cure Mermaid went flying in the opposite direction.

"Raven Slash!" Cure Raven yelled and hit Magpie dead on knocking her backwards.

Cure Mirror did a back-flip and punched Magpie from the back and sent her hurdling. She slid across the ground and everyone formed together and charged at the bird woman and punched her into the sky. Magpie screamed and flew into the sky and disappeared in a flurry of bird feathers and thus today's battle was over.

The area somehow turned back to normal, Sumiko's room was fixed into it's normal state, etc. They all transformed back to normal and conversed for a while. With every conversation they had, Sumiko's expression grew softer, warmer, and a kind, gentle smile grew on her face like a newborn flower.

"You're smiling~hoho," Hood piped in, noticing the odd but welcome change. "You look really beautiful when you smile~hoho."

"Am I? I...I didn't notice," Sumiko said, her cheeks turning a soft, rosy pink. But oddly enough, she wasn't embarrassed.

"Yeah! You do look cute when you smile!" Kayo added.

"It's true," Sora agreed. "You look so much happier now."

"I think it's because...you all are here," Sumiko mused sheepishly. Her room lost its dull, cold look, and it became warmer, cheerier. So did Sumiko herself. When the time came for everyone to leave, Sumiko just couldn't wait to see them off.

"Bye everyone! See you tomorrow!" Sumiko called as they all left, a bright cheery smile on her face.

Even if she and her dad didn't get along, she still had her friends, and of course Hood was spending the night. She was going to try her best tonight to make up for this morning. Hopefully one day things could go back to the way things were. At that moment, Sumiko felt as though she was in heaven.

Sumiko didn't see it, but looking from behind a tree a ghostly figure stood. Her hair was long and white and she had green eyes.

* * *

><p>As the three other girls walked down the street the streetlights suddenly turned on.<p>

"Oh yeah! My mom and your mom talked and I'm staying the night at your house tonight and tomorrow night! My mom's in the hospital because she's pregnant!" Kayo beamed brightly.

Amaya flared up, "w-w-w-what?!" she screamed.

"Oooh!" Sora perked up a perverted grin came up on her face and she rubbed her hands together. "My yuri senses are tingling! Does the uptight Amaya have a-" Sora was cut-off as Amaya clamped her hand over the blonde girl's mouth and an angry red mark appeared on her forehead.

"A what?" Kayo asked curiously.

"Afwaha." the dirty blonde tried saying over Amaya's hand.

"A nothing! You're too young to understand!" the raven haired girl laughed and let the new leader go.

"How about we have a slumber party in two days? Since the weekend is close," Sora grinned from ear to ear.

"YEA! And it's the weekend soon like you said, so it's perfect!" Kayo giggled clapping her hands together.

"Do I get a say-so in this?" Amaya asked in pure dismay.

* * *

><p><em>(ED: Wonderful Story Samba! - Shakira)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time On Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream:<strong>

**Cure Raven: **I'm sorry everyone.

**Mirror and Mermaid:** Why is Amaya...so out of it?

**Yaminaa: **Yaminaa!

**Cure Pixie and Otome: **Oh my God...

**Cure Raven: **Maybe...I deserve this for being a lire...and a coward..

**All: **Next time on Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream: "Crime and Punishment! Is This My End

_I don't think the next story will receive a happy ending..._

* * *

><p>Footnotes:<p>

1. "There must be a storm coming!" This is a Japanese phrase used to refer to someone acting out of character.

**A.N: As always thanks for all the support! Thank you guys, everyone of you for reading this little story of mine! Also thanks Julia for beta-reading my story!**


	7. Truths Revealed

**N: I****'m back and so is Fairytale Dream! I got inspiration to start it and since it's summer hopefully I'll be able to get more updates in! New Eyecatches have been added as well. :)**

**You might have to comment as a Guest...not sure if the site allows you to comment twice on a chapter? Sorry!**

**~Stay sweet everyone!**

**-SugaryDiamond**

* * *

><p>"I'm off mom," Amaya gave her mom a soft smile and she put on her boots. Since summer was starting she changed her outfit, though her hair stayed the same, much to her mom's surprise. It was kind of a childish way to do her hair, but she never said anything. The raven haired girl had put on a black skirt that went to her thighs with shorts under it, a pair of black sneakers with white ankle socks, and a short sleeved black t-shirt with a white x cross it. Her black purse on her right shoulder.<p>

"Where are you headed?" Hotaru asked from over the counter as she prepared for the bakery to open.

"Over to Umiko's house, I gotta talk to her mom." Amaya turned to her mom and gave her a small smile. "Can you pass me my car key?"

"Sure thing," Hotaru gave an upbeat smile and reached into her apron and handed her daughter her car key. "Be safe, also can you flip the sign on the way out?"

Amaya nodded and flipped the sign so it said open and waved goodbye to her mom and was about to walk out the door.

"Where are you going, young lady?" A gruff and tired voice asked. The voice belonged to a tall man with short brown hair and sharp green eyes. He wore a business suit and held a brief case and was silently drinking coffee. This explaining Amaya's tallness and possibly her sour attitude most of the time. Though that could most likely be the result of the traumatic events that had been inflicted on her.

"Visiting a friend, leave me alone, old man." Amaya spat and stormed out of the bakery that doubled as her house.

She went to the curb and unlocked her black car and got in. The raven haired girl put her purse on the passenger seat and started her car. She then drove far from her house and let out a small sad sigh.

* * *

><p><em>(OP: Purikyua Story - Yukari Tamura ft. Hood)<em>

* * *

><p>The drive there was long and she didn't bother to turn on the radio. It was long because Umiko's mother was poor and disabled. As such she lived towards the end of the town. Which honestly, there was many people that lived over there. That's why when she was the leader of her team she usually had to pick Umiko up for meetings. Currently Umiko was the only one who didn't live in the opposite town...well besides Amaya, and before she disappeared. She was always happy to get out of her father's reign, so it was no problem when she picked Umiko up.<p>

"Man he is irritating, always asking me questions!" Amaya gritted her teeth and came to a stop in front of a small yellow house. The house had no stairs, instead a ramp, a duck pond off to the side, and a small garden. She sighed and opened her car door and got out. Closing it she walked up the ramp, her feet barely making a sound. The black haired girl knocked on the door twice.

The door suddenly swung open and a woman in a wheelchair looked up at the tall girl. The woman had brown hair going to her shoulders, tan skin, blue eyes, and wore a pastel yellow dress. It was apparent she had been crying, "Oh Amaya, welcome! Come on in!" She said in such an upbeat voice it almost made the tall girl cry. Umiko always sounded like that and a stray tear fell from one of the girl's black eyes. However, she obliged.

"Thanks for having me, Miss-" Amaya was cut off almost instantly.

"Just call me Umimi." Umimi smiled brightly.

The inside of the house was very pretty, a coffee table on the side of the couch and a small chair on the other side. The walls were white and had beautiful pictures Umiko drew. She always did want to make picture books, too bad she'd never be able to do that. Amaya saw Umimi go over to the couch and the tall girl easily picked the woman up and set her on the couch.

_How did Umiko handle taking care of her mother...she was only ten...maybe the neighbors that they did have helped? _The tall girl was struck with that haunting thought.

"Thanks, Amaya." Umimi gave a polite smile.

"Anytime ma'am...may I talk to you, I have to help at the bakery so I can't stay long...sorry." The raven haired girl bowed politely and sat in the chair that was near the couch.

"Of course, dear." The woman smiled happily, trying to hide the sadness behind it. Just like her daughter did.

Amaya practically froze in terror at that smile.

"_You'll save me...I know you will..." _Cure Duck's high voice rang loud in her ears and she almost sobbed. She could still see her smile, the same as her mother's, as a building toppled down on her and light sparked from under it. Signaling she had been sealed with her friends.

Could she honestly do it? Could she just lie to her best friend's mother and walk away. Walk away like nothing happened and with a free conscience? That was almost too much, but she had done it before. She had played lone wolf...but that quickly broke thanks to her red haired crush.

"It's about Umiko...her, Rei, Rima, and I went to the next town over for a meeting. The three went to the bathroom, I waited for minutes...I went to look and they weren't there. I searched for days and couldn't find out anything." Amaya said her face face darkening. "The police are still searching for them...I'm sorry..."

Sobs suddenly filled the room and Amaya couldn't take it anymore. Silent tears rolled down her face and she stood up. The raven haired girl ran out of the woman's house and closed the door. She ran and opened up her car door and drove away, she couldn't bare the pain of seeing someone hurt. Her eyes briefly turned orange then turned back to their black colors. Drove away from her problems...she just wanted it to end...and she regretted that thought soon enough.

She had little to no time to react, she must've been speeding through her anger and tears. Her and another car hit head on, and she felt herself flip and hit her felt blood dripping from her head, and she couldn't really feel her left arm anymore. Grunting and turning her head she made sure her arm was still there. It was but it cut open and blood was practically oozing out of it. Her vision blurred and she was out.

* * *

><p><em>(Episode Title: Truly Unexpected! Truths Revealed?)<em>

* * *

><p>Sora's sat her desk silently finishing her homework <em>Delusion Disco <em>silently playing in the background. She was glad it was the weekend and couldn't wait to go over to Amaya's house tomorrow. She actually hadn't changed her outfit, didn't really feel the need to. Since it was pretty cool as it was and didn't cause her to overheat or anything of the such. Hood was bouncing on her bed though. With a cookie in his mouth.

"I think you've had enough cookies for the day." Sora said confidently and took the jar of cookies from Hood and put it in a box and closed it. An evil smirk crept up on her face.

"Your so mean~hoho! I don't really have arms~hoho!" Hood shouted.

"Why do you think I put it in a box?" Sora gave a cutesy smile and winked and stood up. Suddenly her phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Y-Yes! Are you Sora Kimura?" A nervous panicky voice cried into the phone. Sora took it away from her ear a little considering how loud the voice was from the phone.

"Yes ma'am." Sora said, her clueless mind assuming the voice belonged to a woman.

"This is Amaya's mother, Hotaru, she told me to call you. She says get the girls and come to the hospital. My baby girl got in a car accident and is injured." The voice sounded calmer but our blonde heroine could hear choked back sobs coming from the other side of the phone.

"I'll be there soon." Sora said confidently and hung up the phone. She unhooked it from it's charged stuffed it in her purse. In her hurry she grabbed Hood and stuffed him there too, along with her PreCure Storybook and the key to unlock it. "Gotta go to a friend's house!" The panicky girl yelled to her mom and ran out of the house.

One, by one she called her teammates and soon she went to the front of the garage.

Sora lifted the garage door up and got her green bike out of it and closed it up. She through her purse around her shoulder, really glad she had bought one that was like a satchel. The dirty blonde mounted her bike and sped off down the street towards the new Hon Hospital. It was odd, she could've sword she was always bad at sports. Even biking, she always got tired in a few minutes. Mostly because it took a bit more effort to do sports, since like Kayo she was short...very short, only 5'5 at best. Maybe some side effects from being a Cure, or this was adrenalin?

Upon arriving at the hospital she parked her bike and watched as her friends met her. Kayo was panting, she unlike Sora had changed her outfit. It was a knee length, short sleeved, red dress with two sea green lace ribbons wrapped around it. She wore red sandals with sea shells on the buckles as well. The bag she usually carried had more mermaid key chains and a key chain of _Cure Lapin, Cure Libra, _and _Cure Montague _added to her collection of key chains on her bag. The blonde did wonder where in the name of Starshine she got her clothes and items.

Then again, she wasn't a rich girl like Kayo.

Otome stood next to her patting her friend on the back. Her outfit consisted of a blue skirt with a thin layer of white lace, black leggings, and blue tank top with a thin white lace tank top under it. Her hair had been done in the hime style but her bangs covered her eyes still. She also had a small light blue purse on her left shoulder. Though, she still had that creepy aura surrounding her.

Sumiko calmly stood, apparently not fazed by walking, seeing as her house was fairly close to the hospital. Adding to the fact that she used to walk to the hospital all the time. She wore white jean shorts going to her thigh, and a white shirt with the word TRUTH printed on it in gold on the front. In place of her usual white dress. Her sneakers were still white though and her hair stayed the same.

A small cloud of dread for loomed over Sumiko. Though she tried to brush it off. However she felt uneasy, maybe because this was the same place her mom and countless others had perished? It looked different, it was taller, large boulders for some reason were all over the place. Other than that it was a standard hospital. It wasn't any different, but being the robotic girl she was brushed it off. She didn't have the time to deal with trivial things like that.

Sora however took note of this in her mind. _Being here must bug her at least a little. _She thought and twisted some of her blonde locks around her finger, a small look of concern gracing her face.

"Hey guys!" Kayo gave an upbeat and cheeky smile to all her friends. Seemingly recovered and was her usual upbeat self.

"Hello." Sumiko said blankly looking a down a little bit at the girl. Her face retaining her stoic expression. She always did think that Kayo's overly cheekiness and sweet attitude would either ruin her wall or give her diabetes. She didn't like sweet, just plain or bitter...that would explain her choice in white.

"You and Satoko are so uptight, Sumi-chan!" Kayo hugged the girl her cheeks puffed out. Despite the seriousness at hand she was still oblivious...maybe ignorance is truly bliss?

"We are dealing with a serious manner, we can't afford to be careless." The white haired girl said pushing her glasses up. She pried the red haired girl off of her and crossed her arms her face stern. "Wait, why are you here?" She shot at Otome.

"Tagged along with little red, since I was helping out at the bookstore with her." Otome smiled a creepy smile at the girl

"O-Okay! If everyone is here then we should go inside." Sora clapped her hands together, nervous from all the tension.

All of them went inside promptly, though Sumiko looked worried. Like some type of ghost was looming over her...almost like she was being watched. But, being the logical girl she was brushed it off.

A ghost was indeed watching her, and it was the same ghost. Wearing a white nurse dress and she looked like an older version of Sumiko. Though her face was sad. "Sumiko..." She whispered and went through the window, following the girl and her friends.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the dark and gloomy world the Bad End Writers were in...<p>

"No, no, NO!" Princess screamed and flipped a table and it hit one of the maid's. "I wanted my steak medium-rare! Not well done!" The snobby girl grabbed the porcelain doll and threw her out. She had begun to laugh like a maniac.

Magpie and Piggy looked in horror as more glass people came in and cleaned up the mess. Well, Magpie was completely horrified and unable to even speak. Piggy continued to stuff whole boxes of candy canes, boxes and all into his mouth. Following this he dumped whole pies in there and a large turkey.

"Do you ever feel disgusted with yourself?!" Princess huffed storming out into her room.

"No..." Piggy said and continued to stuff his gob with bottles of soda.

King Wolf ,who had been silently sitting on his throne, cleared his throat. He didn't even bother punishing Magpie for her failure. Them dealing with Princess was torture enough. He didn't even wish it on the Pretty Cure, no one deserved to be in their predicament. So in the end, he continued to sit silently within the awkward silence that had befallen the room.

"Who's going to beat the Cures up today?" Piggy asked trying to break the silence. He ate a large wooden bowl of salad and stuffed two bottles of blue cheese dressing in his mouth with it. Much to the dismay of King Wolf and Magpie.

"Princess will..." King Wolf said wiping the sweat off his forehead dreading even saying that sentence.

"FINE!" Princess screamed storming in. Angrily she slammed Piggy into a wall with a flick of her hand using some of what little magic she had. Just like that, barbecue sauce and chicken nuggets splattered all over. "Pick it up, Magpie you too maids, lest you want to end up like that girl from earlier!" She hissed disappearing.

"I hate to say this...but I hope those PreCure win." Magpie huffed and helped Piggy and the maids.

"I have to agree, to be honest...and I despise those brats." King Wolf nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>(Eyecatch 1: Sora, Sumiko, Kayo, Amaya, and Otome are all shown eating cake at the Shimazaki bakery. They all smile and wink at the camera and Hood slaps on a sign on the screen with the PCFD logo drawn.)<strong>

**(Eyecatch 2: The Fairytale Dream girls are shown with their PreCure Storybooks. They all smile at the screen and put the keys into their PreCure Storybooks and turn them. Green, white, red, black, an blue lights shine on the screen. Cure Pixie, Cure Mirror, Cure Mermaid, Cure Raven, and Cure Alice do their group pose. Hood sitting on Pixie's head. The PCFD logo can be seen on the bottom of the screen.)**

* * *

><p>"Oh thanks for coming, I'm sure Amaya will be happy." Hotaru smiled clapping her hands together. Her husband just stared at the girls with sharp eyes. Almost no emotion could be seen...well it could, almost a look of disgust.<p>

What was his daughter thinking? She couldn't be like her sister and be in college? Despite being younger she was smarter and only volunteered at Hon Academy. She was currently in college. She had to hang out with a short blonde, a stoic girl that walked almost like a robot, a girl who acted like she was four, and a creepy girl? He thought he raised his daughter better.

"My daughter has been hanging out with people like you? Tch." Reo scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean? You got some guts talking to the next head of the Inoue family like that." Kayo's innocent demeanor faded and her voice lowered. Her eyes turned creepy and she tilted her head.

"S-Sorry, I meant to say that my daughter is lucky to have friends like you." Reo sputtered at the name Inoue.

"That's better." Kayo smiled cutely.

All her friend's stared in shock, even Sumiko. Sumiko looked like she just saw a flying purple elephant with one horn and eye. She couldn't believe Kayo could do something that scary, she was always so nice. The red haired girl never used her last name to gain leverage or even talked like that.

Sora was clueless though and tilted her head a blank expression slapped on her face. "What just happened?"

"Kayo's family practically owns Hon Town, they funded this very hospital and everything else. Even our school, just a snap of her fingers and Kayo could have Reo arrested. Talking with disrespect towards any of the members great family is considered an offense." Sumiko said in her usual robotic tone and looked at her short friend.

"Even her baby siblings that haven't been born yet?" Otome asked.

"When they're born, even making brude remarks could get your arrested. Even though Mr. Shimazaki is a lawyer the most he could get away with would be a fine of...716,999 yen." Sumiko pointed out and pushed her glasses up, her tone was as stoic as ever. The numbers magically appearing right next to her.

Reo's left eye twitched. He just owned by a little girl who he had assumed was very much a little kid. To top it off he was slapped with a warning and was practically being told by a robot what his consequences would be. He was definitely not having a very good day.

"Anyways...um...you guys can go in and visit her, two at a time." Hotaru smiled.

"Sora and Sumiko should go in first...then Otome, if she wants, I have an important question I want to ask Amaya..." Kayo said a faint blush spreading across her face.

Sumiko's eyes locked onto the girl's face and her brain began working like a computer. Tons of calculations going on her head, for some reason, thousands of numbers were practically scrolling through her mind. Formulas being figured out and her glasses shone bright. Everyone stared at the girl.

"Add that, and then subtract that formula...divide it by pi and add sixteen..." Sumiko mumbled.

Sora tilted her head to the side with utter curiosity shown on her face. She didn't understand half of what Sumiko was trying to say...though she had a F in math. Though, that was for another episode that would serve as some of her character development.

"You should go in, me and the others can call her tonight if we want...I already know what your going to say to Amaya." Sumiko suddenly shot her head up and her green eyes stared at the short girl.

"No way." Kayo said amazed at her glasses wearing friend's calculations. "What is it?" The red haired girl leaned forward and Sumiko leaned in and whispered to the girl. The shorter one nodded and smiled.

Kayo happily skipped over to the desk and told the woman which room she desired to go to and and went down a hall. Everyone just had the face of utter disbelief. Otome's red eyes could even be seen though were quickly hidden under her bangs. Everyone just couldn't believe that through numbers and formulas she could figure out what went on in that girl's mind.

"What is she gonna say?" Sora and Otome asked ganging up on the white haired girl.

"Secret," Sumiko gave a rare smile, put her finger up to her lips, and winked.

* * *

><p>Kayo made it to her destination and knocked on the door nervously. Promptly after being told she could come in she happily opened the door. Walking in she closed the door behind her and smiled happily.<p>

"Hi Amaya! Are you okay?" Kayo asked cutely tilting her head.

"Yeah, just a little battered. My car is a wreck." Amaya gave the girl a soft smile. The raven haired girl showed her arm and head had been bandaged up. "Where's the other girls?"

"Out in the lobby...I had an important question I wanted to ask you, so Sumi-chan held them back." Kayo smiled and sat down next to Amaya, again a light pink dusted her cheeks.

"Eh?" Amaya tilted her head a little. For once the girl was actually curious, well kind of. They had given her a lot of pain medicine and such, so to be fair she wasn't really catching on. Normally she'd be a lot more observant and would have caught on to what was going to happen.

"Do you like me?" The small red head asked suddenly. It was very rushed and sudden. Almost like she had to sputter it out as quickly as possible.

"Yeah, you and the girls are my friends...even if I don't act like I like you guys sometimes, you are all precious to me...do you like me?" Amaya asked completely out of character. Her old personality seeped through just briefly before her face turned cold again.

Kayo almost laughed a little at the sight of her friend acting out of character. "Of course I do! But I like you differently," her voice was upbeat.

"How so?" The raven haired girl asked her friend and gave the girl a reassuring smile.

"The type of like where I want to be with you for a long time...do you like me like that? I've liked you for a long time now, even before I got to know you." Kayo announced standing up her face almost as red as her hair. Dang those words sounded so much better in her head than aloud. They just sounded jumbled up and completely out of nowhere.

Amaya didn't know what to say and her face turned bright red. She had never considered Kayo actually liked her the same way she did. I mean, it wasn't right, but she always assumed Kayo wasn't aware of feelings like that. Considering how cheery and the way she acted like a kid, but she wasn't aware of what she did in the lobby either. Unable to think of anything to say anything, she sat in awkward silence with Kayo for a few minutes.

"Yes..." Amaya answered awkwardly her face cherry red.

"YEA! AMAYA LIKES ME!" Kayo squealed in delight and hugged the girl tightly.

"E-Easy." The raven haired girl grunted a little in pain her face turning a bright pink.

* * *

><p>"Tch." Princess huffed, being on top of the building gave her some memories. Though she looked around for the perfect Yaminaa, it was a hard search. She really wanted to give someone who was extra happy their end, but who? Princess continued to look until she found what she was looking for. An engaged couple was walking down the street and she laughed softly.<p>

"I love you." The two sickeningly said in unison and stared in utter terror at Princess.

"Nasty...nasty...NASTY!" Princess roared glaring. "May your story end right here," the chant began and the two were stuck in a blank book. "Come out Yaminaa!" With that, a large dove with two keyholes for eyes appeared and squawked loudly.

The thirty two numbered clock appeared once more and turned two numbers. Howling could be heard in the background and a pair of orange eyes appeared. Then closed.

Sora and Sumiko both cringed and the former grabbed her purse. "We have to use the bathroom." Both got up and walked away and went inside, leaving the others dumbfounded. Soon everyone was screaming as they saw the giant bird pecking at cars and people below. Otome and the others quickly fled to cover.

"Let's get this over with." Sumiko sighed and took out the key and PreCure Storybook from her pocket.

"Yeah!" Sora gave a confident smile and opened up her purse. Hood slept sounding apparently loving the vacation from being a mascot. Though he'd be one next episode. Sora pulled who transformation items out and the two nodded.

"Pretty Cure, It's Storytime!" The two girls yelled and inserted their keys into the books. They turned the keys and transformed.

"Turning faith into pixie dust, Cure Pixie!" Cure Pixie yelled and posed.

"Reflecting everyone's destiny, Cure Mirror!" Cure Mirror shouted and posed.

Cure Pixie hovered and punched a window out and smirked broadly. She flew out Cure Mirror in utter disbelief just jumped out the window and the two began flying downwards. Mirror screamed loudly the ring wearing Cure couldn't fly and covered her eyes. Her blonde haired friend saw this and quickly grabbed onto the girl and set her down on the ground.

"Thank you." Cure Mirror said uncovering her eyes, a sigh of relief escpaing her lips.

Pixie nodded and the two looked up at the monster. Sumiko tilted her head to the side a little. She had never seen a Yaminaa that looked...kind of normal? Sure it was a giant monster attacking the city, but it was just a giant bird. Nothing really abnormal compared to the monsters they had faced in the past.

Sora however thought it was a crime against humanity. Figured since she tried to live up to her super hero ways.

"Hey ugly! Come here and fight!" Chibi Pixie shouted and threw a large rock at the bird. For some reason there was tons of those thing around the hospital. The Yaminaa screeched as it was taken aback by the hard hit.

"Sorry were late." Cure Raven said flying above with Cure Mermaid in her arms. Said Cure chucked her new girlfriend at the monster.

"Mermaid Tail Slash!" Cure Mermaid screamed her legs glowed and became a tail. She brought it upon the Yaminaa and knocked it across the road, spectators came around to watch the fight. A large Yaminaa came out of the dove as it was hit. The red Cure landed on her feet and all the Cure flocked over to her.

"Who's going to purify?" Cure Pixie asked tilting her head to the right. "What were you and Raven talking about?" She bombarded her teammates with questions. A quizzical look upon her face with pure pleading eyes.

"I will." Cure Raven said. "We'll tell you after we beat this monster."

"Yaminaa!" The dove shouted.

Cure Raven ran forward and the Yaminaa screeched and knocked the girl in the air. The raven haired girl yelled and everybody watched as she shot up in the air. Suddenly the girl shot down from the sky at alarming speed. Cure Raven punched the dove so hard you could seen the waves of impact as it flew into a group of cars.

"Raven Misfortune Missiles!" The raven haired girl cried and feather missiles launched at the bird. The bird just laid there and twitched.

"My God..." Mirror gawked her jaw dropping a little, hadn't she been injured? Or was she just showing off her strength for Kayo?

Princess who had been watching hidden the whole time crushed the martini she had in hand. Hissing she disappeared out of sight, wanting to rain some chaos back where she belonged.

"Darkness isn't always bad, it can be a good thing if you make it that way! Pretty Cure," Cure Raven yelled and spun around the monster, and raven feathers swarmed around the Yaminaa. "Misfortune Barricade!" Cure Raven winked and clapped her hands as the feathers latched onto the monster.

"May the power of good misfortune make your story continue!" Rave called and did a beautiful prima pose. The feathers glowed and the monster exploded. Most of the damaged, except the window Sora smashed was restored.

Tons of people just swarmed and all of them froze in place. However, they needed to get away desperately. Raven made feathers swarm all over, Pixie used her pixie dust and all of them made their escape. Pixie and Mirror went back into the bathroom while Mermaid and Raven went to the hospital room. The confused citizens just stared at where their saviors once stood.

But they didn't account for something...Otome had been watching them.

* * *

><p>Back with the Bad End Writers...<p>

"NO!" Princess sobbed kicking her feet like the spoiled brat she was. She threw a large bucket of raw meat across the room. For once the lazy Piggy got up and ran to catch the meat.

"Would you please shut up!" Magpie squawked and smacked Princess. Soon the two were at it and were clawing at each other. Even calling each other some fairly crude names.

King Wolf just sighed in defeat, he really needed a vacation. Maybe he should go to Lost Paradise? Or Blank Space? Heck, even going to a manor with a bunch of Shakespeare related villains would be awesome. He was already a storybook villain. Why not hang out with more of his kind?

Silently he picked up a phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Queen Bee..." A conversation went on. "Yeah...my villains are at it again...can I come over? I'll bring some honey and biscuits..." A few more exchanges. "I will be bring warm milk...yep...bye." With that King Wolf stood up.

"I want berries!" Princess cried out from on the floor as she punched Magpie and bit her.

"Then take these!" The bird woman screeched grabbing a grape bowl and dumped it on Princess. Soon whacking the whiny girl with it and getting whacked by her a few moments later with the same bowl.

"So mature..." King Wolf sighed a grocery bag in his left, royal scepter in his right. He opened up a portal and walked into it leaving the two fighting girls alone.

Piggy sat silently stuffing the whole bucket, meat and all, into his mouth. He crunched the food happily. Then he ate the grapes off the floor and four bags of potato chips. "So tasty! Wait...how come they're fighting?" Piggy asked curious as to what was happening.

* * *

><p>After all was said and done they decided to all walk together for a while. Currently they were sitting at the park drinking smoothies. Amaya had barely convinced her mother to allow her to walk with her friends. Reo was too scared of Kayo to make any formal protest against his daughter walking with them. So in the end she was allowed some moments with her friends. Otome had stayed silent for she was waiting for the right time to say something.<p>

"So~!" Sora giggled confidently, "what were you and little miss sour puss talking about?"

Kayo held her finger up and contemplated something and soon a mischievous grin graced the girl's face. "Hey Amaya, I gotta tell you a secret~!" She giggled clapping her hands together.

Amaya raised an eyebrow and tilted herself so Kayo could whisper in her ear. However, Kayo quickly turned her face and locked her lips onto Amaya's, the raven haired girl turned dark red but kissed back. Sora practically screamed in delight and Otome was fangirling drawing some fan-art that should never be discussed. Sumiko smiled a wonderful smile and Hood was shocked.

"When was this a thing~hoho!" Hood , who was sitting on the stoic Cure's lap, whispered to Sumiko.

"It's always been a thing," Kayo and Sumiko said in sync whispering back, "your just always asleep and don't notice all the good stuff going on."

Sora pulled a fan from her purse and fanned Amaya who's face was practically smoking and was redder than Kayo's hair. She couldn't believe one kiss could turn such a sour person into a chimney.

"Sora, Sumiko, Kayo, and Amaya? Or should I say, Cure Pixie, Cure Mirror, Cure Mermaid, and Cure Raven?" Otome suddenly smiled.

"Eh?" All of them froze. "EH?!" Everyone one of them screamed in unison. Even Sumiko who'd be the last to be shocked under pretty much any circumstances.

* * *

><p><em>(ED: Wonderful Story Samba - Shakira)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time On Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream:<strong>

**Otome: I want some answers so I'm going to the slumber party! Who needs relationships, shipping is the best!**

**Sumiko: I can't believe it! And after all my calculations!**

**Sora: Nothing we can do about it now.**

**Kayo: I wanna sleep with Amaya!  
><strong>

**Amaya: N-No way! *turns dark red***

**Kayo: Your so stingy~!**

**Sora: Can I sleep with Sumiko?**

**Sumiko: Uh...Next time on Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream: "Party Til You Drop"**

_**May the next story also receive a happy ending**_

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Finally...it's done!<strong>


End file.
